


It's not the end, just another beginning

by broodygayLexa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Carmilla is a vampire, Clexa and Linctavia will be kind of background but will hapen, F/F, Will follow canon from the 100 except for a few tweaks, catmilla, kind of a the 100 AU, mentions of the rest of the 100 kids but not very important to plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodygayLexa/pseuds/broodygayLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla survived the nuclear apocalypse and became a grounder, Laura was born in the Ark and is sent to earth as part of the 100. The ginger squad is also around and so are the rest of the relevant arkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are for their thoughts.

Carmilla's POV.

It's been 97 years since the nuclear apocalypse, the earth has continued turning and the creatures that roam it's face have evolved as it's true survivors.

None of the people I knew back then are alive; all of them died, too weak to survive the radiation. A few years, perhaps a decade, after the bombs I found a civilization; they called themselves Trigedakru, the people of the trees.

During my years of roaming the barren earth I scavenged and stole, getting into hospitals or anywhere where I could find any amount of the blood I needed to survive.

Sometimes, the little I could find would be stale or radiated beyond recognition but I wasn't about to deny myself of sustenance; after all, I had already gone through similar conditions.

After a while I got used to being alone, thinking myself to be the only person left on the ground, and at night I found myself looking up to the stars staring at where I knew the ark containing the rest of civilization was.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

It's a normal day; just another day in the sky box, cell 407, when two guards come in with a box and tell me to face the wall as they take out a metallic bracelet.

"What is that? I'm not eighteen yet, not for another three months!" I exclaim, not fighting them cause I can see through the door I'm not the only one being taken out of their cell.

"Don't ask questions, be quiet." The one closer to me says, grabbing my wrist and attaching the bracelet to it.

I feel the small needles pierce my skin and I wince slightly as I'm brought out of my cell and to join a group that keeps growing. _Are they floating us all?_

After they bring in the last kids I can count a hundred of us, I see LaFontaine, Danny and Perry walk in and two guards help Abby Griffin take her daughter Clarke into the room. _Holy crap, did they knock her out? Why would they need to if they're floating us?_

Finally they tell us, they're sending us down to earth, which is ridiculous cause it's too soon. Earth shouldn't be survivable for a hundred more years. They just want to be rid of us. I just hope my dad is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying this out, I'm new to writing fanfiction for both fandoms and to this site's workings. If you guys like it I'll continue.
> 
> I have three chapters planned for now but I would follow the whole two seasons' plot and further.
> 
> If you wanna check out my tumblr and/or ask random questions to the nerd behind the writing my blog's name is broodytinygaycarmilla.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are for thoughts.

Laura's POV.

After the last of the kids are accounted for we are brought into the dropship and seated, they let us know they will be launching it soon and to be prepared and strapped to our seats before they close our only means of escape.

A few moments later we feel the jolt of the launch and some of the kids gasp. I see Clarke waking up across from me and how she argues with Wells Jaha. _I thought they were friends, I wonder what happened._

I decide to ignore them and turn to LaFontaine and Perry, who are directly beside me.

"So what do you guys think they're sending us to earth?" I ask them, LaFontaine turns first and Perry leans forward to see me.

"To reduce population, obviously. I mean, earth is not survivable yet, not that we know of. This is a suicide mission, or it would be if we had a choice." LaF answers immediately, very sure of the fact.

"Susan, not everything that happens on the Ark is a conspiracy to just elongate the lives of the council. I'm sure they have a very good reason to send us down and that they've figured out that earth is survivable." I wince at Perry's use of LaFontaine's first name, I know they have been telling everyone not to use it and to use they/them pronouns. _It must be hard for her after knowing them for so long._

There's not even time for LaF to correct her before there's another jolt; we've crossed the atmosphere, and right after, several monitors light up and Chancellor Jaha appears on them all with a message for us.

I see LaFontaine give Perry a look from the corner of my eye when Jaha tells us they're sending us down because we're expendable. I tune out after the others start yelling at Wells.

I'm minding my own business and listening to Perry and LaF when a boy floats by us and towards Clarke and Wells, I barely hear what they're saying but I do hear that his name is Finn.

Two boys join him after cutting off their belts and then all hell breaks loose. If I thought the two jolts before were bad, the turbulence were going through right now proves me very wrong. The boys smash against a wall and there are sparks all over the center of the dropship. _We're going to die here, we won't even get to earth._

Everything goes dark for a moment and then all stops. The lights come back on and there's silence, which I'm not the only one to realize cause a kid; Monty, I think, let's the others know there's no machine hum. _We've landed, we're okay._

I smile to LaF and Perry as we start to unbuckle our seatbelts when someone says the door to the outside is on the lower level and Clarke rushes downstairs to tell them to stop.

"The air could be toxic" She says as some guy keeps the others away from the door.

He tells her we're dead anyway and then some girl walks over to him, Bellamy. _Wait, isn't that the girl who hid under the floor? Octavia Blake, I think._

Finally, Bellamy opens the door and there this beautiful light, the sun, shining onto us and warming my skin. _There's no radiation, the earth is survivable!_ Octavia walks out first and we're all mesmerized by the view, everything is green the trees have moss all over them and so does every other surface I can see.

"We're back, bitches!" Octavia yells, and suddenly we are all rushing out.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

Seeing as Lexa, the commander or Heda of the Trikru, has known of my vampirism and shape-shifting abilities for quite a long time now, she usually sends me alone whenever I have to go on a scouting mission. Even if she'd much rather have me within her personal guard.

And so here I am right now, walking around the edges of Mount Weather and minding my own business while still watching out for any maunon or reapers when suddenly I see a spark on the sky. _Is that from the Ark?_ I shrug and continue walking silently, it's not like I can do anything about it.

As I keep on walking I glance up every now and then, seeing the spark become larger and less of a spark until it turns into what's obviously a ship, someone is coming down from the ark.

I stand still, waiting for it to land, and when I hear and feel as it does so I shift into a panther and rush towards it, hiding between the trees and shrubbery waiting for whatever might be inside.

Moments later I hear a hiss and see as the large metallic door of the ship falls open and a large group of what looks like children slowly step up to it, watching as a girl takes the first step out of it.

"We're back, bitches!" she exclaims loudly, probably alerting everything in a thousand mile radius of their presence if the landing of their ship hadn't already.

_Back? As if any of you have ever been on earth._ I scoff silently as I see the rest of them rush out of the ship and start celebrating even more loudly that they've landed and are not dead before turning and running towards TonDC. The commander must learn about this.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

After a while of just walking around with LaF and Perry we find Danny Lawrence, who joins us in our investigation of the grounds near the drop ship, leaving the others behind to their own devices.

"So what were you guys in for? I got into a fight with the son of one of the guards, he was going to be one too or whatever." She says, trying to start a conversation.

"I caught something on fire and this one stole some medical supplies to take care of my burns" LaFontaine says, pointing at Perry when they tell her story. I sigh.

"I punched a guard." That is all I am willing to give them, i don't want pity parties because of what happened.

They exchange looks but don't say anything as we kept walking. We talk  about our lives before the sky box until we reach the door of the dropship, where another discussion has started between Clarke and Bellamy.

From what I can hear, she and Wells want to go to Mount Weather to get supplies but the others aren't about to help. Then Finn joins her after Wells gets injured by some idiot, pulling Jasper and Monty with him and lastly Octavia says she'll go too. I give a look to the others but they shake their heads so I nod and go ahead by myself.

"I'll help too." Clarke gives me a look and a nod before telling Finn something about the wristbands being important for the ark and how we shouldn't take them off. Then we start our trek towards Mount Weather.

We walk for miles before we find that a river is in the middle of our route which doesn't seem to bother Octavia who runs forward and takes her pants off to get in the water. I am very sure of my sexuality but, as I see Clarke blatantly staring at Octavia, I'm having my doubts about hers.

We're about to get in ourselves when a huge serpent like beast gets to her and we rush to try and help. Jasper jumps in after her and brings her to shore where Clarke, who seems to know what to do, takes care of the gash on her leg.

After that we decide to call it a night and find somewhere to sleep for when it gets dark. Apparently Octavia is going to be fine as long as she keeps her wound covered. I'm sure that when we get to Mount Weather there'll be med supplies so I trust Clarke's judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys, I never thought I'd get such a huge response to that little preface. Thank you guys so much for the kudos, bookmarks and comments, you guys really made me want to continue it. Hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thoughts are in italics.

Carmilla's POV.

As I approach TonDC I shift and run the rest of the way at vampiric speed. Once I reach the village I walk up to Lexa's tent and request passage, which I'm granted.

"Heda, I'm sure you already know about this but, while I was on my scouting mission I was able to see what fell from the sky. It was a drop ship, from a large structure that is in space, holding an unknown amount of people." I speak in Trigedasleng, the commander nods for me to continue. "Regardless of that, I managed to get close enough to see how many people this dropship contained."

"Carmilla, speak true, do you think them a threat to our people?" She asks me, I can see actual concern in her eyes. As well as she hides any emotion from the rest of the clan I can see right through her. _She really cares._

"They're less than a hundred, but Lexa, they're children. I don't think they were sent here to fight anyone." I tell her what I think and what I know. I'm eager to go back, to see what else I can learn about them, and I decide to ask Lexa for her permission. Even if I'd go with or without it.

"And of course, you'd like to go back." She nods, beating me to it as if she just read my mind.

"Sha, Heda." I cut to the chase, knowing whatever answer she gives me will be final.

She sighs. _Well, there goes my chance to do this without repercussions._

"Very well, I know you'd go anyway, and I really hate it whenever I have to punish you so why deny you the opportunity. Ste yuj, Carmilla." She surprises me letting me go without any complaints and I head out before she can change her mind.

As soon as I'm out of the village I shift again and run back to the landing.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

After sleeping surprisingly well and without any animal attack, we continue our trek, going back to the river but being very careful to avoid the water. Soon we find some vines that are held from high enough on the trees for us to decide trying to cross with them is a good enough idea.

Jasper and Bellamy are the first to want to try but Jasper beats Bellamy to it and takes a few steps back before running and jumping up, swinging on the vine and reaching the other side, barely.

We start clapping and celebrating and as we make a line to cross he looks around, finding something and holding it up for us to see. It's a sign, we reached Mt. Weather.

Just as the next one is about to cross over we see Jasper being thrown back by something. We stop in our tracks and see what it was that threw him back. A spear is lodged in his chest and he claws at it.

As Clarke states the obvious we start running away through the forest, not going very far before Monty trips and we find the ground full of skeletons. Clarke lifts up a weird looking skull and we all wonder the same thing. _What the hell are they?_

Then we hear a scream that lets us know that Jasper is obviously alive and we run back to find out they've taken him.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

As I reach the dropship my sense of smell tells me some of the kids have left the area and I decide to follow their tracks, thinking that the rest will be a bit safer.

I'm getting closer to them when I also smell Trigedakru warriors and I go to join them, not wanting them to do anything that could cause trouble where there wouldn't be. Apparently I'm too slow as I hear the telling sound of a spear flying and hitting it's target.

I take off in a run and shift mid jump, landing right in front of the warrior I know was the one to throw the spear.

"Are you out of your mind? They're children, what would they do to us? This better not cause any trouble for the Heda or you will be facing your final punishment." I yell, getting up on his face, pushing him back as I snarl.

"They could be Maunon." he mumbles as an excuse.

"Have you ever seen Maunon dressed like that? They can't breathe our air. Those kids are not Maunon, they're from the sky." I tell them before dismissing them, telling them to fix it.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

We get back to camp as quickly as we can and let the others know we're not alone in the ground, that there are more survivors here but that they're hostile as of now. Wells asks for Jasper and Clarke tells him what happened.

But apparently that problem is not the only one we have. The idiots have been taking off their wristbands, following Bellamy and Murphy. Clarke goes on another rant about how we shouldn't cause life support is failing on the Ark but they don't seem to care much about that and Bellamy doesn't make it any better.

He says that we can survive, that we're strong and the grounders should fear us but he didn't see what we saw. That spear came from our side of the river and it was thrown without intention to fail the hit.

Clarke and Finn get together again to go after Jasper and Clarke gets Wells and Bellamy, who drags Murphy with him, to join us. We split in two groups and I walk a couple of steps behind her and Finn, to give them some privacy.

As we reach a small waterfall Clarke has an epiphany I had already thought about, the river is clearly a boundary. I keep watch as she and Finn go get some water and make me roll my eyes countless times.

Soon enough, they're done and we find blood and Jasper's goggles. Good, we're on the right track.

Sure enough we gather the others and it doesn't take us long to find him tied to a tree, surrounded by a ditch full of stakes into which Clarke almost falls if it weren't for Bellamy.

After that scare the guys get to work on getting Jasper down when suddenly we hear rustling, followed by growls. _It's a panther._

As quick as Wells is at trying to shoot at it, the clearly mutated beast is faster as it jumps towards me. I close my eyes, expecting it to kill me but the blow never comes. Another huge panther came out of nowhere and apparently threw the other one off it's course towards me, running off when Wells empties the gun's full magazine on the one that attacked us. _What the hell_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:
> 
> Ste yuj = Be strong
> 
> Sha, Heda = Yes, commander 
> 
> Maunon = Mountain Men
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the bookmarks and the kudos, I'm glad you're liking it.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = thoughts.

Carmilla's POV.

_God dammit, they have guns? This is not gonna be good for them if the Commander finds out._ As I run through the forest, avoiding trees swiftly, I keep thinking about the small group.

The blonde girl seemed to be their leader; even if one of the boys, the one with the shortest shaggy hair, seemed to believe himself to be so. The others were mere followers, maybe warriors if given the right training.

I heard the clicks as the gun ran out of bullets and breathed a sigh of relief, they wouldn't be shooting again anytime soon. _But what if they have more guns?_

This time I walk right into Lexa's tent without waiting for permission.

"Your warriors are morons." I say before she has time to demand an answer as to why I barged in.

"I have to agree, after all, you're one of them." She spits right back. _I deserved that._

"They speared one of the Skaikru. They could have killed him and caused a war just because they mistook them for Maunon. I know here it's shoot first and ask questions later but this could be a problem." I see as her eyebrows furrow for a second before her expression becomes neutral again.

"You said they were children, that they weren't a threat. How will there be war?" I sigh at her question. _I have to tell her._

"They have guns, fire arms, like the Maunon. I have only seen one but they could have more." I watch as her face changes again, her jaw clenching and her eyes becoming darker.

"So they are no different from the Maunon. I will not attack if they don't attack first. You seem interested in them, I want you to stay close to them, learn what you can and bring me updates. I will decide if they should be considered the enemy or not." She stands and moves to the table with the map of the territory. "Tell me, where is the Skaikru's camp?"

I point to the approximate area where the dropship landed. "They only have their ship for now." she nods and dismisses me with a wave of her hand.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

As soon as we get back to camp Clarke gets to working on Jasper, trying to figure out what to do to save him. I see LaFontaine, Perry and Danny preparing a fire for when it gets dark and go to join them.

"The prodigal daughter returns." LaF jokes, patting the spot right next to them so I sit there.

"It actually went pretty well if we don't take Jasper into consideration. We didn't die, even if he might." I watch as Perry pokes the fire as if it has done something to her.

"I told you I didn't think it was a good idea to go with them. That could be you." She points the stick she's using to poke the fire towards the dropship, from which Jasper's painful moans are very much audible.

"But it wasn't, he wanted to impress Octavia so he went first, it would have been Monty or Finn otherwise. But anyway, I seem to be having pretty good luck here. I got saved by a panther earlier." I shrug, poking at the tree stump I'm sitting on.

"Wait, what? Explain how a panther could have saved you, Hollis." Danny gives me an incredulous look.

"We found Jasper after the grounders had taken him, he was tied up to a tree so we had to get him down. While the others were cutting off his ties a huge panther came out of nowhere and tried to attack us-"

"You said it saved you." Danny interrupts me and I glare at her so she shuts up.

"I was getting to that. The panther made a jump at me and just when I thought I was gonna become it's dinner another one, a different looking one, pushed it off course. Wells killed the first one, that's what Bellamy and the others were giving the rest for taking their wristbands off." I shake my head, scratching around my own wristband.

"I will admit that that is odd but maybe it was just fighting the other panther for food. We've read about wild animals fighting for food before the bombs." Perry says. _Does she always look for the most normal reason for everything?_

"I know what it sounds like but, guys, it wasn't fighting for food. As soon as I was safe and Wells started shooting it ran away and didn't come back." I'm starting to get frustrated with them, they still don't seem to believe me so I stand up and start heading back to where I had made my bed for the night inside the dropship.

Some of the others left when Jasper started moaning and screaming in pain, mumbling and glaring up as they grabbed their things to move them outside. I don't really mind the noise, even if I know it's gonna be a rough night.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

That night I prowl around the Skaikru camp, hearing the screams and moans of the kid that branwada gona almost killed and then left as bait. _I hope Lexa punishes him._

I see the girl I saved walk into the dropship after taking to a group of redheads, which amuses me, it's been a while since I've seen so many. But the blonde, now that is a rarity here.

After I see most of the Skaikru go to sleep I decide to rest up a bit myself. I curl up on the ground and hide as well as I can before falling into a light slumber.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

The next morning I ignore the others as they call me over for breakfast, packing up a light bag and heading out on my own. I know I shouldn't but I'll stay nearby and I doubt anything will happen to me.

I walk around for a while, watching out for any roots or branches that could trip me, and find a small rock which I start to kick around. Soon I find a small clearing and decide to stay there for a bit.

I sit down in the middle of it and use my makeshift backpack as a pillow, looking up at the clouds and imagining what my dad could be doing right now on the ark. _I wonder if he knows I'm alive._

I've been watching the clouds for sometime when I feel something small crawling onto me. _Please don't be a spider._ I chance a look at my left leg and I'm relieved to see what seems to be a mutated ladybug, now as big as my thumb.

"Well hi there." I coo, sitting up and carefully resting my hand just in front of the insect to see if it'll crawl up. I smile when it does and bring it close to my face to inspect it.

It seems to have only changed in size from what little I remember from the books. _I'm sure they were the cutest thing when they were tiny._

It opens its wings and flies away for seemingly no reason at all and soon after I see an alarming amount of other crawlies rush by me. _They're running away from something._

Not a second passes by when I hear rustling and what I hope is the panther from yesterday rushes out from the bushes, running right towards me. _Please don't be wild._

Once again I catch myself closing my eyes as the huge beast leaps a me, only this time there is a collision and I feel myself falling down before my head hits the ground with enough force to make me lose consciousness.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

I wake well before the early risers of the camp do and, once again, soundlessly prowl around the perimeter. Soon after the sounds of fires being relit for a warm breakfast let me know I should keep to the shadows now.

I hear a name, Laura, being called and I turn to see who it is. _The girl I saved._ She waves at the person who called her, one of the redheads, before walking away and out of camp. _Foolish girl._

I follow her from a cautionary distance, and lay down when I see her stop and sit at a clearing. I watch her curiously as she just watches the sky, perhaps watching the clouds as I used to do when I was a young, careless girl.

Suddenly I hear the far away sounds of a horn been blown. _The acid fog is coming._ She doesn't seem to hear them, as I see her sit up and play with a ladybug that seems to have crawled up onto her.

If she doesn't move soon I'll have to take action into my own hands. Finally I see and hear as hundreds of insects run away from the fog and the one on her hand flies away, alerting her of the coming threat.

_Don't just stand there you idiot!_ I growl softly before coming out of my cover and jumping at her so I can knock her out and drag her away easily.

I swear, if I get burned because of you I'll kill you before the fog does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:
> 
> Branwada gona = Useless warrior. 
> 
>  
> 
> Again I must say I am impressed with how much you guys are liking this. Thank you all for your kudos, bookmarks, comments and advice. 
> 
> I wil admit I'm a bit rusty, it's been a while since I've written anything with intention of posting it. 
> 
> I will also say that I welcome any and all constructive criticism. English is not my first language and any mistake you guys could point out will be corrected and hopefully remembered for future reference.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, italics mean thoughts.

Laura's POV.

When I come to, I do so with a start, bringing my arms out to cover myself as a reflex. Looking around I discover that I'm no longer in the clearing or in the panther's presence, instead I'm to the side of the dropship hidden by bushes from the sight of anyone.

Quickly I stand and dust myself off, feeling my small makeshift knife still attached to my side and breathing a small sigh of relief.

I walk back into camp and see the others still working on the walls, Danny, LaF and Perry work together to the side and I go to join them as LaF is sharing some gossip.

"Did you see that Griffin girl? She took off her wristband. Apparently she doesn't care that much about the people in the ark anymore." They say as they're tying pieces of wood and metal together.

"You shouldn't assume things, Susan-"

"LaFontaine." LaF mumbles, halfheartedly.

"You don't know what happened to her, there could be a perfectly good reason for her to have taken it off. That kid, Monty, he's trying to make contact, maybe she gave it to him so he can." Perry, ever the optimist, continues after the interruption as if it didn't happen.

Danny looks at me and shrugs, she knows as much as I do.

Suddenly people start to gather on the other side of camp and we look at each other before going to see what's happening. It's Clarke and Murphy, fighting over something.

When I hear about Wells' death I frown. _Did he die while I was out of camp?_

"Wells is dead?" I wonder aloud.

"Grounders killed him, or so we were told, apparently." Danny tells me, nodding towards Murphy.

Bad comes to worse when everyone decides to get revenge and Float him, throwing him to the ground and kicking him and punching him. They gag him and shove him around until they get to a tree. _Oh my god, are the gonna hang him?_

"I can't see this." I tell the others, turning around just as Bellamy moves forward to kick whatever is holding Murphy up. I hear him gasp for breath and then all hell breaks loose.

I still don't turn around, not wanting to see whatever is happening, but I stop in my tracks completely when I hear a voice. "Murphy didn't kill Wells, I did" I turn so fast that I almost give myself whiplash and follow everyone's stares towards a little girl. _What?_

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

After the fog has gone I drag Laura back to her camp, leaving her well hidden from any kind of danger before going back to the Commander to report.

"At least one kid has died because of the acid fog, the others protected themselves and are building walls around their camp." I tell her, leaving out the parts where I took part in the protection of one of the Skaikru kids.

Lexa nods, dismissing me without a word.

When I get back to where I had left the girl she was no longer there and, after detecting no other scent, I figure she's in the camp. I climb onto a tree and lay down on a large, thick branch to see into the other side of the wall.

_Huh, and they call us savages?_  I muse as I see them hanging a boy from a tree. Apparently he's killed one of them and they're out for revenge. Looking around I see Laura, her back turned to the rest as she walks away.

Then I hear a little girl say it was him and I see Laura stop and turn to her. _They're not that different from us_.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

Bellamy, Clarke and Finn take the girl into a tent, talking to her before Murphy starts yelling and Bellamy comes out. I take this opportunity to sneak into the tent from the side and Finn is quick to point a knife at my neck. I gulp, raising my hands.

"Guys, I come in peace." He lets go of me and I rub my neck absentmindedly. "You should really leave, things are not pretty out there."

Clarke looks at him and then at the girl, nodding before they leave out the back of the tent, seconds later I follow them, knowing the others might come in to look for them.

When one of them comes out I pull a face, seemingly pissed off that I missed them too. "I heard movement out here, they're long gone now. We'll have to look for them." he ignores me, going back to the others with a huff.

I let out a deep breath and look around the trees and I'm about to go back in when I see movement from the corner of my eye. The panther is there.

I rush to the tree and look up at it in the stupidest move I have ever made and wait for it to come down. To eat me or run is yet to be seen.

The panther huffs and jumps down from the branch, looking at me with the most intelligent eyes I've ever seen in an animal and seeming to roll them before slowly strolling away from camp.

"Wait!" I call after it, running towards it and then walking beside it when it doesn't seem to mind. "So, you come here often?"

It huffs, sniffing the ground and turning it's head to sniff the air before continuing.

"Was it you that saved me from the fog? Cause if it was thank you, you totally saved my life there. Not that I need my life to be saved by anyone, I can actually protect myself. My dad taught me Krav Maga." I keep talking, knowing that I'm obviously not going to get an answer.

It huffs again, this time seeming incredibly annoyed.

"How did you know the fog was coming, by the way, do you feel it or something? Have your senses evolved?" this time I get a soft growl as a response. "Whoa okay, you're not liking this. Is it me? Do you want me to go?"

After a beat, its huge head shakes.

"Was that a no? Can you understand me?!" I stop in my tracks, moving so I'm standing directly in front of it.

It huffs, nodding begrudgingly.

"Holy Hogwarts! You understand me! How do you understand me? Is it also part of your evolution?" I stare, wide eyed and grinning like a little kid.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

After kicking myself for becoming the closest thing to a house cat in history I let Laura walk beside me for a while, yapping away until I give up and end up giving her huffed answers and nods here and there.

Her over eagerness would amuse me if it wasn't so annoying after awhile.

From her pop culture references I know that she has read and perhaps watched some of the old world's material. She knows of the classics from the 21st century. She's read some of Shakespeare and, as she tells me, watched the whole of Doctor Who. Since 2005, that is.

A part of me wants to take her to my collection, to show her all of the books and things that I've collected and saved through the centuries. I ignore that part, still remembering the pain I went through all those decades ago, when I first fell in love only for it to be taken away from me.

Minutes later into her stories and recollections I end up sitting down, soon followed by her. She tells me about her father, how he is up in space and how it is possible that she may never see him again. I wonder why she never mentions her mother and the most logical explanation gives me a great sadness for her.

She continues on until it's dark, her stories seemingly never ending. By then I become more alert, keeping watch for any movement or sound that could bring any danger to her.

After her fifth consecutive yawn I stand, stretching my back before nodding for her to follow me and start the short trek back to her camp, leaving her there and watching her go in before I leave.

_This girl intrigues me way too much for my own good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very glad you guys are loving this so much. 
> 
> I had a short lived problem with descriptions in the first few chapters and I'm happy to see that it has been fixed. 
> 
> Again, any constructive criticism will be gladly welcome and if you want to visit my tumblr you can go to broodytinygaycarmilla and bug the hell out of the little spirit I have trained to reblog posts at random.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts, as usual.

Laura's POV.

It's barely five minutes after the panther left me at camp when I walk into the dropship and look for my backpack, grabbing the supplies I can get and heading back out in record time. As I'm heading out I grab a torch and sneak out the back of the camp.

As I walk around I keep tripping over roots and rocks, despite the fact that I'm continually looking down to see if I find any paw prints I can follow. _Damn, I should have looked where we were going._

About half an hour and ten close meetings with the ground later, I finally find a print that I recognize as a pather's. From then on I keep following it, losing the track every now and then but finding it again a few steps forward.

After getting a bit overly excited, I end up falling twice more and I decide to stay down for a while after the twelfth, no matter how dangerous I know it could be.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

Soon enough after leaving Laura at her camp I'm back in Lexa's tent, telling her all about my time around the Skaikru.

"You will take me to them, I want to see with my own eyes what we could be up against." She practically demands, and I'm pretty much obligated to follow her orders.

I nod, and explain how it would be futile for her to try to get there on foot; no matter how skilled she is, she doesn't have any kind of night vision. Not like I do.

"Then you will turn into a panther and I will ride you." She says, as if it's the most simple solution. After all this time, I've learnt to control my impulse to laugh whenever one of the grounders make an unintentional overly sexual double entendre. Which happens way too often.

"Sha, Heda. Will you need time to prepare yourself?" I ask her, already knowing the answer. A Heda is always ready.

Lexa grabs her sword and sheaths it in the scabbard attached to her back. "I'm ready. Wait until we are out of the village to turn." she tells me over her shoulder as she walks out of the tent.

We walk silently side by side to the entrance of the village, walking right out once the doors have been opened. Only after they are closed do I shift into my panther form and let Lexa easily climb onto my back and hold onto my fur to keep from falling.

She gives a soft kick to my side once she's confident she won't fall and I dash through the trees, fast, but not as fast as I'd go if I was alone.

I have only started to hear the usual noises from the camp when I catch a scent that makes me stop in my tracks and almost throw Lexa off my back.

"What is is, Carmilla?" she asks in a whisper, jumping off me with her sword out already.

I shift, grumbling in my head. _God dammit, I had expected to have more time before this happened._

"Someone is out here, Heda, near us." I explain, still sniffing the air.

"Explain." She demands, her sword still out. I sigh, looking down before I speak.

"There's a Skaikru girl, on foot, that way." I point to the direction I can feel the wind bringing the scent to me.

Lexa nods before noiselessly walking in that exact direction. _Please don't kill her after all the times I've protected her._

I follow the commander closely and we stop before some bushes, I can hear loud footsteps on the other side and, clearly, so can she. We part the foliage to see the other side and sure enough, there is Laura, walking clumsily with a bag on her back and a torch in her hand.

"She is small and clumsy, she won't be a threat." Lexa states, sheathing her sword.

"I know. I've seen her around the camp. Most of the others are taller than her, only the young children are smaller" I explain, trying to keep from her that I know this girl almost personally.

Lexa gives me a look but says nothing else before turning back to follow Laura with her eyes.

We stay low and behind trees and shrubs as we follow her until I hear movement not so far away. I recognize the steps as those of a wild beast and my instincts tell me to protect both Laura and Lexa, my knowledge of the creatures of the night let me know that the chance of attack is way too high to ignore it.

Lexa must feel me shaking with the anticipation of the attack, because she gives me a questioning look right before I rush toward the beast and quickly dispose of it. I return to her side wiping off the blood from my mouth.

"I have never seen such a reaction from you, that skaikru girl must be very special." If I didn't know better I'd say Lexa looks smug as she tells me this.

"I was protecting you, Heda." I lie horribly.

"Who are you trying to fool, Carmilla, me or yourself?" I don't dare look at her after she says that, the truth of her words ringing in my ears.

"I will not show weakness, if that's what you mean." I grunt, turning away from both her and Laura.

"But you can. The fact that I don't allow myself to love again, because it is my personal weakness, does not mean you must follow the same path just because you once went through the same as I." Lexa follows me until I stop.

"Our ordeals may have been similar but do not compare what I went through to the reason why you don't want to let yourself love again. You are just a child who doesn't want to get hurt again because of the power you were given." I can feel the anger of the last hundred years try to rear its ugly head, but I manage to stay focused on Laura's irregular footsteps and her surroundings, in case I need to intervene again.

"Your reason to fear loving again is long gone, I will have to make a treaty with mine soon if I want peace between the twelve clans." the commander retorts, walking around me so she can look right into my eyes.

"What if they end up becoming our enemies, what then? Will you kill me or vanish me for it?" I look at her expectantly, knowing this could end many ways.

"There are many solutions before that should come to happen." She reasons. I groan, my hands curling up into tight fists, I can feel my fangs try to make their way out of my gums.

"Will you stop being such a cold blooded bitch?!" I yell before I can catch myself. I can hear Laura's steps stop completely and her heartbeat becoming erratic.

Lexa's eyes widen momentarily, she knows exactly what just happened, she knows I alerted the skai girl.

"Is someone there?" I hear Laura ask, I rub my face with one hand. _To hell with it._

"Go back to camp, you shouldn't be out here, idiot!" I say loudly, just enough for her to hear me. I wait for a moment and then I hear a soft scoff.

"Fine, no need to be rude." Laura mumbles and I hear her turn around. I listen until can no longer hear her footsteps.

I glare at Lexa. "She's gone." She nods.

"Take me to her camp."

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

I keep walking even as I hear noises in my periphery, that is until I hear a voice clear as day, which makes me stop in my tracks.

"Is someone there?" I throw my question to the wilderness. _Great Laura, you've become the girl in one of those scary movies you used to watch. The one who dies._

The voice comes back, telling me to go back to camp, it's obviously one of the 100, it has to be. I wonder what they're doing here.

I begrudgingly follow the rude order and walk back to camp, as I get closer I can see that everybody is up and looking around for something or someone.

When I get to the entrance LaFontaine, Perry and Danny are there, waiting expectantly for me to reach them.

"Hi guys, such a nice night to take a stroll, right?" I try joking, my voice shaking under their hard stares.

"You had us worried to death, Laura." Perry is the first to speak, LaF just nods in agreement.

"You should have told us you were going out, it's dangerous out there." Danny continues with the lecture.

I ignore them, looking around me as everyone keeps searching. "Did something happen?"

"We thought they had taken you too." Danny says, without answering me.

"Too?"

"Laura, Octavia Blake is missing." LaFontaine explains.

_So we're in trouble, then?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are in italics and Trigedasleng translations at the end notes.

Carmilla's POV. 

I bring Lexa to the tree from which I watched the camp last and we watch as the kids move erratically around the tents, seemingly looking for someone. 

From what I can hear there's a girl missing, someone called Octavia. 

Lexa turns to me, staring silently before whispering. "Lincoln hasnt been back to Tondc for days now, I wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with this. He is like you that way." I nod, not knowing if I should take that as a compliment or not. 

After she decides she's seen enough, Lexa jumps swiftly off the tree and gives me an impatient look so I follow suit. I shift and were back at her tent in no time. She starts making small modifications in her territory map, making the skaikru camp larger so it fits the current size.

"We will wait and see how things progress, for now they don't know how we look, that gives us an advantage."

"Yes, may I still go keep watch on them?" I hated the part of me that I was showing her by asking this time and time again. 

She raised her eyebrow and nodded, showing no other emotion. "Very well, you will still bring me any information you gather. Don't do anything stupid." 

 

~

 

Laura's POV. 

After the whole camp learnt that Octavia was missing a large group went out to try and find her, Danny joins them after I call her out on being over protective of me. _I used to have my dad for that, I don't need another one._

LaF and Perry go into the dropship and I decide that's my moment to go out myself. _I hope I don't get myself killed._

After what feels like hours of walking but is probably only thirty minutes I remember that I don't really have any idea of where Octavia was when she went missing.

I keep on going after a moment of deliberation, I guess it won't hurt if we look in different places. Even if it's only me looking here.

 I've walked for another hour, avoiding branches and roots and anything that could possibly hinder me when suddenly I feel something tug at my ankle. Next thing I know I'm upside down, hanging from a tree by my ankle and the momentum brings me low enough for my head to hit the rocks that were just underneath. I wonder if that was the plan all along before I begin to lose consciousness. 

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV. 

I've barely gotten halfway to the skaikru camp when, once again, I catch a whiff of Laura's scent far away from it. _That girl is gonna get herself killed. Branwada skaikru goufa._

I shift into my human form and follow her tracks, finding her hanging upside down from a tree. I sigh before working on getting her down carefully. 

"What am I gonna do with you, cupcake?" I ponder out loud as I untangle the rope off her ankle. As I check her for any injuries I find a decently deep cut on her forehead, just over her right eyebrow. _That's gonna need stitches._

I carry her bride style to the nearest bunker and lay her down on the first bed I can reach before I look around for a first aid kit. 

I know for a fact that any medicine there could be in it has long expired but there should be some surgical thread and sterile needles somewhere in it. 

I grab those and go look for the small pack of natural medicines I had previously left in every bunker I knew and kneel down by her head.

I take a deep breath before starting to work on Laura, I do have medical knowledge but it has been way too long since I've needed it.

I start off by washing the area with one of the many water bottles that are lying around the bunker, then I wash my hands with some alcohol that was in the first aid kit and finally I get to work. 

I thank all the deities in existence that she stays out of it through the whole procedure, otherwise it would have been quite difficult to give her the half a dozen stitches she needed. Afterwards I wash my hands again before covering her wound and sitting on the floor to wait for her to come to. 

 

~

 

Laura's POV. 

When I come to it is to a pounding headache and a candle illuminated room, I raise my head a bit to look around and I see a girl sitting on the floor and looking through a bag full of vials. 

"What's that?" the question leaves my mouth before I can even think about it. 

Her head snaps up and she looks right into my eyes before putting the bag to the side and standing up. 

"Ai don fis yu op" she says in a language I don't understand before pointing to my head and then towards her own forehead. 

I reach my hand up and sure enough, there's a bandage right over my eyebrow. "Thanks, I guess. Though I'm pretty sure it was your people's fault. No offense."

She huffs in response and reaches into her bag of vials, handing me one. _Does she want me to drink it? Did she fix me up just to kill me with poison herself?_

"What, do you think I'm just gonna drink whatever you give me?" I ask, handing the vial back.

She rolls her eyes before pointing to my forehead again. _Does she mean it's for my wound? Like a pain killer or antibiotics?_

 _"_ For the pain?" I ask her, she obviously understands me, otherwise it would be a bit hard to communicate.

She nods before taking the vial back and putting a drop of it's contents on her finger and showing it to me before licking it off. _She wants to gain my trust._

I take a sip of it and pull a face before she signals for me to drink more, doing so again until I have emptied the vial. 

She nods and takes the vial back, putting it in the bag with the others and leaving the bag by the foot of the bed before sitting cross-legged on the floor once more. 

I sit up and look at her for a moment before speaking. "So, why did you help me?"

She seems to think her answer over before shrugging. _This is gonna be difficult._

"Are you nursing me back to health so you can take me hostage? Cause I don't think my camp would care much about me going missing. In fact, I doubt they'll even find out, I'm pretty invisible around them." 

 

~

 

 

Carmilla's POV. 

 _Does she ever shut up?_ I wonder as she keeps going on about how pretty much no one in her camp even knows her, she starts talking about someone named Danny and the name Clarke is also brought up several times before I shush her.

She frowns. "Did you just shush me?" she asks, offended. 

I decide to keep from her that I speak English for a bit longer and only nod in response. 

She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, which makes me chuckle softly. I had missed this kind of humans. The grounders are just so disciplined and serious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:
> 
> Branwada skaikru goufa = Useless skaikru child. 
> 
> Ai don fis yu op = I have healed you. 
> 
> So it's been a while, huh? I've been hella busy these last few days, I hope you guys can forgive a girl.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are for thoughts.

Laura's POV. 

Once the painkiller the grounder girl gave me starts to work it's magic I start to plan my escape from the bunker. 

I get comfortable in the bed and close my eyes, making it seem as if I am falling asleep and waiting for her to, hopefully, do so too. 

It doesn't take long for me to hear rustling and I open one of my eyes enough to see her curled up on the floor, her back to me.  _I thought grounders would be smarter._

I wait until I hear deep breaths to get up and pad slowly towards the bunker's door, climbing up the stairs and walking out making as little noise as possible. 

Once I've closed the door again I look around, the sky is purplish, letting me know that morning is approaching and giving me enough light to see where I'm going.  _Where am I going?_

I look at the sky again, looking for the north star seeing as the sun can't guide me yet. I know that the dropship somewhere north from the river where Octavia got attacked by that sea snake thing. _Now if only I knew where the river is._

I start walking, thinking that someway I would find my way back to camp, hopefully soon. 

After a while of walking in a straight line I start to hear water; I decide to follow it and, sure enough, there's the river.

Not far away I can see the large rocks from where Octavia jumped while we watched, I start laughing.

"Take that, Danny, I can take care of myself."

 

~ 

 

Carmilla's POV. 

Moments after I hear Laura leave I sit up on the floor and stretch before standing and following after her. 

Once I know the direction she took I shift and rush to catch up with her, watching from behind the shrubbery as she walks aimlessly until she hears the water from the river nearby and changes paths. 

When she reaches the shore I hear her let out a short chuckle and yet another mention of that Danny. I can't help but wonder who she is. 

I follow her back to her camp and climb up on my usual tree to watch how the others in the camp react to her coming back. 

I am not disappointed when I see her pack of gingers crowd around her and hug her. 

One of them asks about the bandage on Laura's forehead and I hear them give a half assed excuse that seems to calm them down, or at least the short ones.  _That gigantic red head cares a bit too much to be her friend._

When I hear Laura call her Danny it doesn't take much to connect two and two together. S _he's her girlfriend._

I decide that I have watched enough and that she's safe now with her freakishly tall girlfriend and I jump off the tree to leave. 

 

~

 

Laura's POV. 

Once I get back to camp I find myself suddenly surrounded by redheads, Perry hugs me and LaF and Danny are quick to follow.

"Laura, you scared us to death, where were you?" LaF asks, only to be shushed by Perry.

"What's more important is, what happened to you? Why is there a bandage on your head?" She reaches up before I swat her hand away. 

"I'm okay, a branch attacked me while I was looking for Octavia. It's just a scratch." I make a story up, I doubt they'd be happy if I told them the truth. 

"Laura, I told you you couldn't go out on your own, it's dangerous out there." Danny tells me, worry clear in her voice. 

"I can't go out on my own? Danny, I am an adult, I don't need baby sitters." 

"Apparently you do, if you're going to wander off in the middle of the night and get hurt!" She starts to raise her voice. _I so don't need this right now._  

"Because little Laura always needs protection! You already did this back in the ark and I told you, I don't need another parent, my dad is overprotective enough." Okay, I'm starting to get pissed and this can't be good for my head. 

She goes to speak again and I raise my hand to stop her. "Danny, I like you, I really do, but I don't need another dad. We can totally still be friends if you dial down the protectiveness, I can take care of myself." after that I walk away from them and into the dropship to sleep for a while, I'll talk to Clarke about taking care of my head later. 

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV. 

I get back to Tondc and walk into Lexa's tent in panther form, plopping myself down at her feet. She raises her eyebrow at this. 

"Something the matter?" she asks with a smirk. "Perhaps something to do with your skai girl?"

I huff before shifting. "She's with someone, some ginger from her camp that is way too tall for her." I cross my arms. "and to make everything better she's a danger to herself. Going out in the middle of the night and getting caught in one of our traps, I had to get her down and take care of her or she would have probably died or gotten eaten."

Lexa gives me an amused look. "I had never heard you rant like this before, in fact, I believe it was me who ranted away at you when I was younger, before I became Heda." 

"Are you mocking me? Don't you remember what happened the last time you mocked me?" I give an empty threat.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me." she says solemnly. She's right, I wouldn't.

"Sooner or later this will happen to you again, and you'll come to me for help. You'll see how fun it is to be mocked" I huff and turn to leave. 

"Carmilla." she calls out, waiting for me to turn. "Don't lose hope, you'll find a way."

I nod before walking out of her tent. 

_I hope so, Lexa, I hope so._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry for the short hiatus, I've been sick and Hella busy these past few days and my muse decided to not be productive. 
> 
> From now on I'll try my best to have at least one chapter up per week.
> 
> Thank you again for all the kudos and bookmarks, you make this need happy.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are, as usual, in italics.

Laura's POV. 

When I wake up a few hours have clearly gone by and the sun is high up in the sky, blinding me as I come out of the dropship. 

I make my way slowly to where LaF and Perry are sitting, scratching over my eyebrow before I'm reminded of  my wound and wince at the pain.

"The others will be back with Octavia in no time, you'll see." Perry says as she studies a stain at one knee of her pants.

"The grounders got her, I'm sure she's dead by now. Maybe she was dinner." LaF answers and the way they scratch at their chin makes me think that maybe they're not joking about Octavia being dinner. _Could they be cannibalistic?_

I sit next to them and grab a stick nearby, starting to draw random shapes on the ground. "I'm keeping my hopes up, she's not dead." I state without looking up.

"See? Laura has a positive mindset, you could try it every once in a while, too." Perry says, rubbing at the knee of her pants with a cloth.  

LaFontaine says nothing in response and instead tells me I'll have to wait if I want Clarke to check my head. "She and that girl that crash landed, Raven, went out to try and find something to contact the Ark." 

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV. 

As I aimlessly make my way through the skaikru camp surroundings I hear some warriors complain about only being able to kill two of the idiots who dared to roam around the forest.

I stop in my tracks and run towards them using my vampire speed, reaching them in no time and tackling the one who was still talking. 

"Who gave you the order to attack the skaikru?" I ask in Trigedasleng, holding the brute under me against the ground. 

He grunts, trying to move. 

I grab him by the collar of the makeshift armor he's wearing and slam him back against the ground. "I asked you a question."

"We weren't ordered to attack, we were told to watch for invasion attempts." one of the other warriors, a young boy who was barely taller than me answered my question.

"You complete morons, they weren't trying to invade us, they are looking for one of their own, a girl who got lost. Who was the smartass to ask this of you?" I let go of the warrior I tackled and stand up.

The boy who answered me looks at the others surrounding him before telling me. "Indra." 

 

~

 

Laura's POV. 

When Raven and Clarke return I rush towards them before they can disappear again. 

"Clarke I need your help with something, it won't take long." I tell her, walking beside her. 

"What is it? I can't waste time, we're probably going contact with the ark today." 

"I just uh... Nevermind, I can wait, good luck with the radio." I tell her, I'm sure I'll be able to figure out what to do.

I go back to where I was seating and tell the others I didn't ask Clarke, that she was busy and it was not that important. Which regrettably makes Perry rant about proper wound care until LaF stands up and drags her away. 

I start to feel a headache coming and I groan softly as I go back to drawing on the ground, soon enough a poorly drawn cat is staring at me.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV. 

After leaving the lackwit warriors to go back to camp I shift and rush to the skaikru dropship, kicking myself for caring so much about Laura after knowing her for only a few days. 

I find a girl, impaled to a tree with a spear protruding from her chest and a fearful expression still on her face. _Please let the other one not be Laura._  

I get to the camp soon after and climb my tree, jumping the makeshift fence they made and landing noiselessly on the other side before sniffing the air in search for Laura's scent. 

I find her sitting on a rock by a small fire right across from my side of the camp and as I'm making my way towards her I hear a scream. _Great, talk about staying hidden._

I look around and find the source, the giantess is looking right at me and taking a knife out of one of her boots before making to throw it at me.

I risk one last glance at Laura before scurrying back to where I came from, managing to get out without a scratch. 

_Damned Danny._

 

_~_

 

Laura's POV. 

 

"Holy crap, was that a panther?!" LaF exclaims, seemingly having appeared from out of nowhere. 

I nod. "Yeah, but it got scared by Danny, plus I don't think it wanted to attack anyone. It looked confused." I tell them, pretty sure that panther is the one that's been following me and letting me talk it's ear off. 

Danny rushes towards us and puts her knife back into her boot. "Did you guys see that? What the hell was a panther doing here?"

"maybe this was where it usually got game, it looked confused, or so Laura says." LaFontaine answers and I nod. 

"Well, don't worry, if it comes back I'm dealing with it. I'll kill it if I have to." Danny says, nodding hard as if convincing herself. 

_Right, somehow, I don't think you'd be able to even graze it. Let alone kill it._


	10. Chapter Nine

Carmilla's POV. 

After things calm down a bit in the camp I go back to my tree and keep watch from there, smelling and feeling a big storm coming. 

I see Laura, walking around the camp and helping people here and there. And, maybe my senses are deceiving me, but I could swear she looked up at me once. 

After a while of boring happenings of a camp full of teenagers I hear a commotion in the front entrance that makes me move in my branch for the first time in what could be two hours. 

First a boy rushes in carrying another one, clearly injured. Then, to my surprise, the rest walk in, dragging Lincoln behind them. 

_What the frilly hell?_

 

~

 

Laura's POV. 

When the others come back with Octavia, the first thing that I see is that Finn has been stabbed and that the knife is still in his side. 

The second thing I see, before they all rush into the upper level of the dropship is that they've captured a grounder. 

Clarke rushes Raven to get the radio working before moving to inspect the stab wound and quickly moving into the dropship to try and save Finn. 

"Did I or did I not say they were savages?" LaF appears from out of nowhere, standing beside me as Perry watches from beside them. 

I decide not to get into it and say nothing but Perry does answer. "Maybe there was a good reason, Su-LaFontaine. You don't know what happened." 

"I think they're the kind to stab first and ask questions later, Jasper should know." LaF says before dropping the subject after a look from Perry. 

I sigh and leave them, walking towards the edge of camp and looking around to see if someone could catch me sneaking out. Everyone is too concerned about Finn to be keeping watch. 

The forest seems to have a calming effect on me, I don't know if it's the knowledge that the panther wouldn't let anything happen to me or the mass of trees surrounding me but it never fails to make me breathe better. 

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV. 

A few moments after the commotion has passed I'm forced to roll my eyes for what seems to be the thousandth time today. Laura is sneaking out again. 

I watch her from my tree and shift when I feel the storm way too close for my liking.  _This girl is going to get herself killed._ _  
_

I stalk behind her, watching from the shadows as I feel the first drops of rain begin to fall around me. When she looks up at the ominous clouds I know that she's felt it too. 

I hear the winds and gulp when I realise this is not a normal storm, if I leave her outside she could die. I sigh before deciding to reveal myself. 

 

~

 

Laura's POV. 

I've just started feeling droplets of rain in my face and arms when I hear a branch break right behind me, which makes me turn around so fast that I fear I might get whiplash. 

Right in front of me is a girl clad in black clothes, her skin so pale it reminds me of back home, where we don't get tan. Her dark, curly hair is in what seem to be braids to be kept out of her face and there's dark make up around her eyes, seemingly spread lazily and by hand. 

"What the hell are you doing out here, you dimwit? It's not safe." she basically growls at me. _Huh, so they speak English? Or, at least, she does._

"Uh, no offense but who the hell are you?" I ask, standing defensively although I don't think it would help much. 

I see her smirk before she takes a step and then another towards me. "Wouldn't you like to know, cupcake?" She moves past me and throws her next words over her shoulder. "Follow me if you don't want to end up drenched and airborne."

I watch her walk away for a few moments before telling her to wait for me and running after her. 

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV. 

I hear Laura rush to catch up with me and smirk when I see her stealing glances as I walk her towards the closes of my bunkers. 

"Care to tell me why you're out of your camp when there's a storm coming?" I ask, not turning to look at her. 

She gestures about before speaking. "I was feeling a bit anxious and the forest calms me down." I hum.

"These woods are not the safest place for your people."

"Why? Because yours have the custom of killing foreigners?"  _Oh, so she has a temper. This girl is gonna be fun._

"Because you look too much like the enemy. Pale, scrawny, weak." This time I do look at her as I speak. 

"Well, you look all three of those to me, and you're out here on your own too." 

I chuckle.  _Should I take offense?_

"Looks can be deceiving, creampuff." She glares at me. 

"Laura." She practically barks out. 

"What?"

"My name is Laura, not creampuff, or cupcake or whatever else you might think of." She explains as we approach the bunker's entrance. 

"Whatever you say." I pull the door open and tell her to go inside with a wave of my hand. 

Once she's settled and I have lit some candles to provide light I sit on the floor in front of her. 

"You don't remember me, do you cutie?" I ask, leaning back on my hands.

She shrugs. "Why should I?"

"Well, I did save you from being eaten or captured." 

She reaches up to touch over her eyebrow subconsciously and I nod in response to her silent question. 

"Why would you? Wasn't your people the ones to set that trap?" 

"Yes, but it was there to trap food. The Trigedakru don't eat humans."  _I do, but that's for me to know and you to never find out._

Her mouth opens in a silent 'oh' and she seems content enough with my answer. 

"Have you taken care of your wound? It should be fine but you do have to keep it clean." 

"Uh, you know, I was going to, but the healer of our camp was kind of busy with a guy who was injured by one of your warriors. I didn't want to bother her." she rambles as I go grab the first aid kit from this bunker. 

The storm can't pass quick enough. 

 


	11. Chapter Ten

Laura's POV.

When I see the grounder coming back with a first aid kit I sit straight so she can work as comfortably as possible. I see her take out a clean cloth and a bottle of some clear liquid.

"What's that?" I ask as she moves to rip off my bandage in one swift movement.

"Something to clean your wound. A mix from the old days" she grunts, pouring some of it onto the cloth and rubbing it against my wound without any kind of tact. It stings like the fires of hell.

She rolls her eyes as I wince and fan my hand close to my forehead to try and make the stinging go away faster.

"You know, it wouldn't have hurt you to be a little more tender." I huff, standing up and moving to sit on the cot closest to me.

"Your healer should have done that, I'm sure they would have known how to cater to your sensitivity. You shouldn't be out here, be glad it was me who found you." she throws away the dirty cloth and shoves the bottle of clear liquid back into the first aid kit before closing it and going to put it away.

"So... Do you have a name or should I call you grounder?" I try to sound nonchalant, leaning back against the wall.

"Carmilla Karnstein." she grunts again.

_Grounders have last names?_

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

_For god's sake, can't she stop asking questions?_

After what feels like hours of the most excruciatingly long game of 20 questions I have ever played she is still asking me things.

I have taken to laying down on the cot in front of hers and she is walking around the bunker, touching everything her hands can reach and asking me about the things she doesn't know.

"That's a vinyl player, cutie, be careful with it, they're hard to come by." I tell her as I see her reaching for it. She drops her hand right away.

"So do you have a chief or a president or something?"

"We are not Indians, we don't have a chief. We have a commander." I hear a small metallic crash and I'm beside her in no time, looking down to see what she's dropped or broken. Just a can. I breath a sigh of relief. "Could you stop?"

She sighs, as if my asking her not to destroy the whole bunker by touching what she shouldn't is such an annoyance for her, and goes back to the cot she was sitting on. 

"Do you know when the storm will be over?" she asks me, apparently she wants to get out of her as much as I do. I shrug, I can still hear the storm raging outside, throwing things around and ripping young trees right off the ground. 

"What do you do in your groups... Or you know tribes? Are you all warriors?" 

"Clans. And there is more than war to us. Depends on the clan, the Trigedakru, my clan, are warriors by necessity."  _Ugh, here I go telling her more than necessary._

"Why necessity? Is there anything endangering your clan apart from the animals?" she asks, showing actual concern. I simply nod, I'm not about to tell her about the enemy. "Like what? Another clan?"

"Well, I don't think that's any of your business. Plus, I'll have to keep some of my secrets, otherwise I'll lose my air of mystery, won't I?" I smirk when I see a small pout make its way onto her face.

"I just wanted to know if my people needed to be wary of, not only one, but two grounder clans." she huffs out a breath, crossing her arms over her chest, which makes her seem more of a child than her small stature.

"If you hadn't crash landed in our territory you wouldn't have to worry about us. But, to be honest, I'd consider myself lucky if I were you." she stops looking around the bunker and turns to me.

"Yes, we're so lucky we landed near savage warriors." _huh, so she has bite, too._

"There are worse things to be, trust me." I can feel the 'like what?' coming even before I say that.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I sigh. This girl is gonna get herself killed if she's like this with everyone.

"The Maunon, uh... mountain men." I cave. "But don't think about asking me about them, I won't tell you. I'm not about to introduce you to our worst enemy just so you can run to them and join their forces."

"Who says we would join them? If they're so bad maybe we would want to join forces with you against them, instead." I scoff, even if her point is not that bad.

"Like that would happen. You're all children, inexperienced, the commander wouldn't even consider it."

"We would surprise you, we know how to take care of ourselves." she seems very proud of herself for saying that with only a minimal amount of doubt.

"You know nothing of the earth you've landed on, your people are gathering tainted berries and walking around like bumbling idiots for anyone or anything to kill, come to think of it, you're actually safer out here than there with them. At least here I can look after you and keep you from- dying." I pause, furrowing my eyebrows. _Since when do I care so much?_

"You say that as if you cared."

_Do I?_

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

We sit there in silence for a while and apparently I fall asleep, cause when I wake up I have a blanket draped over me and I can hear sounds from the outside.

The hatch is open and I'm alone. I get off the cot and stretch before climbing up to the outside and looking around at the destruction the storm had caused.

"Carmilla?" I call out. _I hope she hasn't just left me here._ I start walking in a random direction and soon enough find her huddled over by a tree, with her back to me. "Carmilla, you could have woken me instead of just leaving me there alone and unprotected. I mean, I know you don't care that much but..."

I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder so she turns to me. When she does my heart stops beating for what seems like a whole minute. Her mouth and, practically her whole, face are covered in blood and the look she's giving me is anything but human.

She shakes her head. "Laura..."

I don't let her say anything else before I'm running away.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is literally no excuse for the lack of updates. My muse was gone and other things got in the way of me writing. I'm so very sorry guys, I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> \-- = jump in time.

Laura's POV.

As I run, I keep looking behind me to make sure Carmilla is not following me, even if a scary part of my subconscious somehow knows she'd have already caught me if she wanted to.

I keep a steady run in what I hope is the direction toward the camp, stopping from time to time to see if I can guide myself with the stars that are barely shining through the leftover clouds from the storm. It's getting darker and darker and I really hope I can make my way to can before anything or anyone can attack me.

I start running again, avoiding trees as soon as I get to see them, getting small scrapes on my arms when I don't move fast enough away from branches or trees but continuing anyway until I crash into something. Something big, something alive. A grounder.

I crawl backwards away from him but in two strides he's standing over me and lifting me off the ground with a grunt that, surprisingly, sounds more pained than menacing.

I see him look past me and nod before letting me go and pointing behind himself. "Go." he grunts, apparently Carmilla is not the only one who speaks English. Maybe she taught him? I ignore my inquisitive mind and rush in the direction he pointed to, currently not worrying much about possibly being running directly towards danger.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

As Laura runs I sigh, wiping the blood off my face with a wet piece of cloth I had brought with me to avoid exactly this. Once I'm sure I'm clean I throw the cloth away and shift into my panther form, following Laura's scent easily but keeping my distance.

Every time she pauses I hide behind bushes or trees, smelling her blood and seeing the small cuts marring her skin. After a while of running and stopping to look at the cloudy sky I hear her run into something and fall to the ground with a thud. I'm about to run to save her from whatever danger she has gotten herself into when I catch Lincoln's scent.

I shift and walk out of the darkness just enough for him to see me as he holds Laura up, I can see he's not at his best, he's hurt and barely holding himself up, not to mention Laura. I shake my head, telling him silently not to hurt her, that she's not a danger to either of us. I mouth for him to lead her to the skaikru camp and he grunts out a strained 'go' while pointing behind himself. Laura rushes off in that direction and I run toward Lincoln, telling him to lean on me in Trigedasleng.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

When I reach the camp I thank whichever god is watching over me and sneak in through the back, furrowing my eyebrows as I see everyone that's outside acting weird, as if they were drugged. Then I remember what Carmilla said about the berries. _They are drugged._

I walk past Raven telling a guy he's the most beautiful broom in a broom closet of brooms and just shrug as I try to be sneaky about getting into the dropship, which isn't really necessary considering the only people who'd care about be are laying down on the ground looking at the sky and popping berries and nuts into their mouths.

When I walk in I see Octavia, pacing around and when she sees me she seems startled. "What?" she barks, perhaps more nervously than menacing, but seeming completely sober.

"You're not high?" I tilt my head and she seems to relax a bit, shaking her head.

"It's the nuts, or the berries, I don't know. Don't eat either, you'll be fine." I nod, already knowing this information.

"Are you okay? You seem jumpy." Octavia shrugs.

"Everyone's high and acting like morons, my brother is out with Clarke, probably also high off their minds. I'm peachy, Hollis." my eyebrows rise off their own accord.

"I didn't know you knew my name." She nods.

"I know why you got into the sky box."

I let out a soft 'oh' in response, walking over to where my stuff is and sit on my sleeping bag. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, avoid the craziness of the guys outside, if I were you I wouldn't go out." she nods again and goes back to pacing, this time more silently.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

As I help Lincoln through the forest we keep silent for most of the way, until, as everything, the silence breaks when he turns his head to me and let's out a curious hum.

"Get on with it." I snarl with an annoyed sigh.

"Who was that girl?" he stops walking and leans into a nearby tree. Guess he needs to rest while he interrogates me.

"A skaikru child, she's been getting into trouble ever since they fell down and I've been trying to keep her alive." I lean against the tree, beside him, looking down at my boot as I drag it around the earth.

"Those skai people are stronger than they seem." he mutters. Is that fondness I hear?

"You don't say, you're bigger than most of them and they captured you. By the looks of it, they even tortured you." I scoff, looking him up and down, the clothes he's wearing are obviously from the skaikru camp, perhaps he stole them when he escaped.

"Okteivia helped me escape, the rest were drugged." he tells me after he sees me looking at his clothes.

"Ah, so you too have a special skai girl?" I smirk at him, patting his arm and nodding in the direction of TonDC so we continue walking.

 

\--

 

When we get to TonDC I send Lincoln off to go see Gustus, to get checked and healed, while I head straight for Lexa's tent, walking in unannounced.

"Carmilla, I hope there's a good reason for you to barge in."

"Laura saw me feeding. And she knows the maunon are our enemy." I mumble, looking down.

"I thought you were the smart one out of all of us. I can imagine how she saw you, it's her knowledge of the maunon that has me a little confused."

"I told her we're warriors by necessity, because mutated animals aren't the only thing that's a danger to us. I didn't go into detail, I'm not that much of an idiot." I grumble, going to sit on the steps leading to her throne.

She keeps silent after that, looking at the map on the large table as if she didn't already know it by memory.

"From what I've heard, it appears you're not the only one infatuated by a skai girl. It seems I don't know my warriors as much as I thought I did."

"Lincoln says Okteivia kom skaikru helped him escape." I look up at her. "Maybe they're not as incompetent as we thought, or at least not all of them."

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

A couple of days later I decide it's time to go out again and try to find Carmilla to confront her. Yesterday was Unity day and I allowed myself the luxury to relax with LaF, Perry and Danny. Drinking Monty's new batch of moonshine and just clearing my mind of bloody faced grounders and giant black cats.

I sneak out after packing a light bag, some food and water, just in case, and my makeshift knife. After wandering around for a while I recall that I don't actually know where I should go and all the trees surrounding me look the same. I sigh.

_Oh great... I'm lost._

"Carmilla!"

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

When Lincoln came to tell us that the skaikru wanted to call a truce I couldn't believe my ears, but now, as we walk toward the bridge that has been called the common area for this meeting, I have no other choice.

Anya and two other warriors are riding horses as Lincoln runs to meet the skaikru people first and others get to the trees, just in case.

We're close enough for me to be able to hear the low whispers Lincoln and the skaikru kids are exchanging when, suddenly, I hear something else. I shake my head, thinking it could be the wind or some animal or other when it happens again and I recognize the voice. Laura.

I give Anya a look and see that she's looking at me and knows that I've heard something, something that has nothing to do with the people in the bridge, she nods and I shift before running off.

As I get closer and closer to the voice it gets clearer that Laura is calling my name, but doesn't seem to be in danger as her calls sound more annoyed than scared now, once I'm a few feet away from her I shift back and walk out from behind the trees.

"You know, I think people from the ice nation could hear you." I say with a smirk, startling her and making her turn around with a jump.

"Finally! I've been calling for you for a long time." she throws her bag to the ground exasperatedly, sitting down by it.

"And why would you be calling for the exact same person you ran away from not even two full days ago?" I stay where I first stood, not sure if I'd scare her off if I were to get closer.

"I got lost..." she mumbles, looking down.

I let out a soft chuckle, shaking my head.

"So, I guess you have a lot of questions and you'd like some answers, right?" I raise an eyebrow and she looks up at me, nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okteivia kom skaikru = Octavia of the sky people.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Laura's POV.

After Carmilla takes me to the same bunker we went to when the storm hit, we sit together on one of the cots. she's looking anywhere but at me and I get the thought that if I don't start the conversation, it will never happen.

"So your face was covered in blood. That's, interesting." I throw into the silence, nonchalantly.

She turns and looks at me as if I was crazy. "Cupcake, you don't beat around the bush..." she lets out a low chuckle, shaking her head with a smirk.

"When I want information, I go look for it." I nod assertively.

"Okay, Lauronica Mars, let's take it down a notch, huh? This isn't an interrogation, now, is it?"

I look down, deflating lightly as I shake my head.

"Good, you may ask your questions, I'll decide if I answer them or not." she says, leaning back on her hands. I stay silent for what feels like a whole minute before muttering my first question.

"Was it really blood?"

"No, it was berry juice." she answers, sarcasm dripping from each and every word.

"Okay... I'll assume it wasn't yours, as you are fine." I sigh. "Was it...?"

"Human? No." she says, this time with finality, no sarcasm in sight.

I nod. "So you had killed an animal and were... drinking its blood?" I drag the last few words, trying, and failing, to not make it sound as bad as it is.

"Lois Lane would be proud, creampuff." She's back to not looking at me.

"Is it ritualistic? Something your clan does for some religious reason?"

"We don't have religions. Or... They don't." she shakes her head as an afterthought. "it's more of my thing, I'm the only one who does it. I'm the only one who needs to."

_Needs to?_

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

_Ugh, am I really trusting this girl enough to tell her I'm a vampire? What if she gets scared and runs away and gets hurt... By which I mean, what if she runs away and tells her people about me and they try to come after me?_

I shake the thoughts out of my heads she continues asking questions.

"So you drink animal blood because you... Need it?" she tilts her head to the side.

I nod, not looking at her.

"Are you sick? Do you need the blood for some kind of radiation sickness?" she asks, the concern in her voice making me sick.

"Oh, no. I've been needing it since way before the bombs fell."

_I guess a direct approach is the best._

"Since... before the bombs?" she looks even more confused, now.

_Maybe I'm not being as direct as I thought._

"Yes, cupcake, before the bombs, when people still lived down here and a chosen few hadn't yet gone to space to save their sorry lives."

"But that's ridiculous. That would make you..." she speaks right as I pause, interrupting me.

"Over a hundred years old, yes. Four hundred and seventy-three, to be exact." I finish for her.

She shakes her head. _Is it not clear enough for her?_

"But... what? That's impossible, unless you-" She scoffs. "were immortal."

I let out a chuckle. "Not immortal, cutie. Just... Harder to kill than your average person." I smirk widely, letting her clearly see one of my fangs.

"What the hell are you?!" she jumps away from me, looking for something to use as a weapon and grabbing the first thing at hand, a spatula.

"Now, now, cupcake, no need to get defensive." I raise my hands in mock surrender.

"No need? You're a vampire!" she shrieks.

"Yes, I'm a vampire. But not a killer."

"Not a... How is a vampire not a killer? You literally drink blood to live!" she continues shrieking.

_Is she gonna be this loud from now on?_

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

After I've calmed down a bit and I'm no longer pointing a spatula towards a vampire to keep it away I take a deep breath.

Carmilla seems preoccupied with the sounds from outside, her head tilted as if trying to listen closely.

"I have to go outside, you can stay or follow me, I don't care." she says, already walking to the door.

A moment later, I follow her.

Once we're outside she goes back to listening, shushing me when I step into some dry leaves that crush loudly.

She tenses up after a few moments and turns to me.

"You need to go to your camp, I can't protect you right now, the grounders are calling for me." she points behind me and I turn to look. "Go that way, straight, don't take turns, and you'll be in your camp in about twenty minutes."

I nod and start walking.

"And Laura." I turn my head to acknowledge her call. "Don't get yourself killed."

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

Once I'm sure Laura is gone and can't see me, I shift into the panther and run toward the sound of the horn being blown.

When I reach Anya she lets me know what happened as we go back to TonDC, Lincoln is nowhere in sight and I don't dare ask about him. I'll try to find him later.

We get to Lexa's tent and wait for her to let us in.

"This calls for war! They attacked first, in their so called pacific meeting to call a truce." Anya roars at Lexa.

"I will see to that, tell me what happened." Lexa nods, standing from her throne and moving closer to us.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

When I get back to camp it's already getting dark and I see the others surrounding a fire, I walk towards them nonchalantly and sit next to Perry. "Hey guys."

They give me half hearted nods and 'heys' and keep eating.

Perry turns to me, smiling softly with a 'concerned mother' look. "Laura, I know you've been sneaking out. I just want to know if everything is okay. If you're okay."

I nod frantically. "Yeah! Totally fine, I'm a okay, I just like the forest."

"Okay..." she nods, clearly unsure about the truth of that statement.

I grab some food and eat it as fast as I can before standing up. "well guys, I'm beat, I'm going to bed."

Just as I'm walking into the dropship I hear gasps from outside but I shrug and decide to ignore them.

If it's something important I'll hear about it tomorrow morning.

 

\--

 

When I walk out of the dropship the next morning everyone is running around and a group consisting of Clarke, Raven, Bellamy and a few others is gathering weapons and tools. I walk up to LaFontaine and stand beside them as they watch. "What's going on?"

"The Exodus ship crashed last night, right after you called it a night, actually." they say, keeping their eyes on the group.

Dad.

I start walking toward the group in some kind of trance and mumble that I'm coming with as I step past Clarke.

Not long after, we're at the crash site and my heart falls to my feet when I see the destruction. No one could survive this.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

Apparently while Indra was patrolling with a couple of warriors they found a skai kid and they've taken him back to camp.

Lexa and I watch as Indra interrogates him, tinting the ground a deep rich red as she keeps breaking his skin with her fists and knives.

After it becomes obvious that he's not going to say anything else, Lexa tells Indra to stop, that there's a way for him to be useful. The kids called for war and war is what they'll get.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Laura's POV.

Once I see the scorched remains of the Exodus ship I simply don't want to say around to see anything else, I turn on my heel and take off in a run back to camp, pausing only when the fear of the possibilities and the tears won't let me breathe or see where I'm going.

I get back to camp before it starts to get dark and walk right into the dropship, making myself as small as possible in the little corner I've claimed as my space and trying to keep myself from falling into the claws of a full on panic attack.

 

\--

 

Apparently I fell asleep because I'm woken up when Bellamy walks in demanding to know where 'he' is. I sit up and see that a few guys are here with guns, I try to look around then and I see a figure slouched on the other side of this level of the dropship. Is that Murphy?

"Everyone but Connor and Derrick, out. Now!" Bellamy says. We all rush to do so.

Once I'm outside I walk up to LaFontaine and Perry.

"Hey, you're back with the living." LaF pats my shoulder.

"My dad could be dead." I say, drily. "When did Murphy get here?"

"Not long ago, Octavia and two other boys, I'm not sure who, brought him in." Perry gives me a concerned look. "Are you okay, Laura?"

"Fine. I'm gonna take a walk, I need to... do something."

I walk around camp aimlessly and find myself at the back entrance, from where I keep sneaking out, I poke my head out and look around and when I'm about to get back inside I hear a low noise.

I take out my knife and fully step out of the camp, closing the door behind me. I follow what I'm guessing is the direction of the noise and walk past the first few trees that are around camp.

Just as I move past a tree I feel someone grab me from behind and covers my mouth before I'm able to scream.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

I grab Laura and turn her around so she sees it's me before I let her go.

"You scared me!" She squeals and I smirk at the sound.

"Follow me. We have to talk."

I lead her to our usual bunker and let her walk in first, sitting beside her before I speak again.

"You've been attacked."

"What? When? You mean the explosion from last night?" she shakes her head. "That was part of the ark crashing down."

"No. Not that, the boy that got back in earlier tonight."

"Murphy?" I nod. "But how is Murphy an attack?"

"Biological warfare. My clan, my... Commander decided to use him after he told us everything he knew about you. She gave him a virus, a very contagious one we use against our enemies to soften the battlefield, kill off the weak ones. It passes quickly, you should be fine." I tell her in one breath and she gives me a confused look. "The trikru will attack very soon, I can't tell you when."

She leans back with a sigh. "My dad could be dead and now this?" she huffs.

I look at her silently and suddenly see a light trickle of blood coming out of her ear. "No. Not you..." I move quickly, grabbing a cloth and inspecting her eyes, nose and other ear, where there's also blood.

"What? I'm sick?" she asks and I can already hear the lethargy in her voice.

"Yes, but you're not dying. There's no cure but I know you're stubborn enough not to let this disease kill you. Lay down, you'll need rest." I help her get comfortable on the cot and bring a chair beside it, dabbing at the blood to wipe it off.

"The others..." she croaks out.

"They'll be fine if they're strong, a few might die but not many." I go grab some water and help her drink it. "You'll need to stay hydrated"

"You weren't kidding when you said it was quick." she chuckles, coughing soon after. Luckily without blood.

"Look, I can't keep you here forever, I'm sorry. The commander will want me at the battlefield and I can't risk anyone finding you here. Lincoln is an exception, he has a skai girl he cares about and he understands but the rest won't be as understanding."

"Don't worry, as soon as I feel a little better I'll go. I'll be fine." she nods, not getting or ignoring the last part of what I said.

"Just try not to fall asleep, cupcake."

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

A while and a few, thankfully, dry coughing fits later I'm still not feeling too hot. "Carmilla, I should just go back to my camp, I'm keeping you here when you could be doing something productive."

She shakes her head. "It's fine, but you're not. You're still weak." she sighs. "At least we know for sure you're not going to die."

"Well, what do you suggest we do? Do you even know what time it is?"

"It's still dark, it will be for a few hours, keep resting." she has turned dry, no snark in sight, and I cross my arms over my chest, pouting.

"No need to be like that..." I mumble.

"You've been asking what time it was every five minutes and telling me you should just go every other time you've opened your mouth, excuse me if it's gotten tiring." she paces around the room and she reminds me of one of those caged animals I saw in movies back in the ark.

"Our lives are at risk, I'm just nervous."

"It'll be fine." she stops pacing and looks at me. "Okay, you know what? I'm gonna take you to your camp, I'm getting queasy."

I nod, sitting up and holding onto the cot when I get dizzy. "Okay, that'll be a bit harder than I thought..."

She gives me a look that I don't know how to describe and moves to help me stand, leaning most of my weight on her. We take the few steps to the door and she huffs annoyedly. "This is not working..." she helps me out of the bunker and then hoists me up onto her arms, holding me up as if I were almost weightless.

We get back to the camp and Carmilla tells me to hold onto her neck tight so I don't fall as she slips on a hood and moves like a shadow into the camp, carefully getting inside the dropship without being seen and putting me down in my own sleeping bag. How she knows that it is mine, I don't know.

"Your scent, cutie." she whispers with a smirk before saying goodbye and literally disappearing in front of my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> Again, comments make for a happy writer and this writer is happy you are liking the fic.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long hiatus, guys, I've gotten back to school and it's been a bit hectic. I'm hoping to finish the season one of the 100 storyline this month, but it's not a sure thing. 
> 
> Hope you guys like the chapter and once again thanks for the kudos, comments and bookmarks.

Laura's POV.

It's been two days of radio silence from both the grounders and the ark, we've been keeping an eye and ear out for both, just in case; but we're losing hope in any of the people up there being alive and the wait for the attack is making us become paranoid.

We've been working on keeping our food on the edible side for as long as possible, making a meat smoking structure and starting up a fire inside and Octavia, Murphy, a couple of other kids and I have been doing a good job so far.

One of the kids I don't know keeps feeding the fire, making it way too big and Octavia yells him to stop, on which Murphy and I silently agree, but he doesn't seem to care about what she says and keeps feeding it out of spite only for it to become unmanageable.

We all rush out and the whole structure becomes an enormous fire that everyone is trying to fight.

"Laura! Are you okay?" Danny helps me up from where I had landed after tripping on a rock while I was rushing away from the fire.

"Yeah, yeah. No scorched Laura today." I nod, dusting my pants off.

"What happened? You could have gotten hurt." she asks, concern in her eyes.

"Some kid got pissed at Octavia for telling him what to do, he kept feeding the fire." I shrug.

Danny storms off and I walk away, going off to the dropship to find something to clean up the scratches on the palms of my hands.

A while later we're all called outside, Bellamy and Clarke tell us to team up to go out hunting. Danny rushes to my side and soon after LaF and Perry join us.

 

\--

 

After a while I've managed to make Danny give me space and let me look around on my own.

She's walking on her own as Perry and LaFontaine search together when suddenly I hear a noise, like branches snapping and dry leaves being crushed under swift paws.

I turn around and give one last look over my shoulder before parting the shrubbery and walking to the other side, from where the sound seemed to come.

Just as I'm taking the last step out of the bush I find myself face to face with a huge panther.

I shut my eyes tight, hoping beyond hope that this is not one of the wild ones. I feel a moist nose on my cheek and I open my eyes as it nudges me, its smug look to human like to be normal.

"Hey." I whisper, as if the animal could respond in any way.

It nods, letting out a soft huff.

I step completely out of the bush and the panther takes a few steps back, giving me space to do so.

"So, are you out here hunting too?" I ask, barely having to look down to look into its feline eyes.

It nods once more.

"Well, don't let me stop you, go ahead, we all have to eat." I wave dismissively at it, mumbling to myself. "I wish Carm were here, she'd find some game in no time."

The panther rubs against my side before running off and I begin to, once more, look for tracks to follow.

After walking for a while and finding nothing I hear rustling coming from behind me and ready my spear to defend myself if I need to, only for it to be the panther, carrying a hare in its mouth as it walks up to me, dropping it at my feet and looking into my eyes before taking off once again.

 

~

 

Carmilla POV.

I've been hunting for Laura for the best part of an hour now and I've made a decent pile of hares rabbits and small birds by the stump she's taken a seat on.

“I think that's more than enough, you know?” she tells me as I drop another bird onto the pile and spit out a couple of feathers.

I'm in the midst of giving her a look and nodding when I hear another human heartbeat and footsteps too light to be from one of the skaikru kids when a grounder jumps out from within the bushes. It's Indra.

“Oh my god!” I hear Laura squeal beside me.

I step between her and Indra and give the latter a daring look.

“What is this?” Indra asks, using Trigedasleng. “frolicking with the enemy? Wait for the commander to hear about this.”

I growl at Indra and charge toward her, making her run off and leaving Laura, hopefully alone.

 

\--

 

When I get to Lexa's tent after shifting Indra is already there, pacing and spitting out words.

“There she is, that traitor.” she points at me as I'm entering the tent.

“Indra…” Lexa warns her.

“I'm not a traitor.” I say, looking at Lexa with all the honesty I can muster.

“I know, you aren't, Carmilla.”

“You know?! I saw her with one of them, bringing her food like a little dog.” Indra interrupts and I glare at her, a rumble starting in my chest as I barely contain the growl trying to escape.

Lexa looks at me. “Is this the same girl I saw?” I nod. “I see, so I was right.” she smiles.

“Sha, Heda.” I say, looking down in embarrassment.

“You knew about this and still are allowing it? Do you think this is wise, Heda?” Indra seems to have calmed down after hearing our conversation.

“Carmilla's skaikru girl is harmless, as are most of them. I have seen them.” Lexa says with a tone of finality.

“But Heda, what about the war against them? They have killed our warriors, they have guns.” Indra insists, stepping closer.

“We will fight them, of course. Jus drein, jus daun.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter so soon, can you believe it?!

Laura's POV

After the close encounter with the grounder and when I was sure they were gone for good I run back to where the others were, taking as much food with me as I can.

When I find them, Danny takes the food from me and gives it to LaFontaine, who looks confused for a moment, before hugging me tightly, with Perry quick to follow.

“Guys, guys, I'm okay. I just got a little turned around.” I mumble into Danny's chest, my words coming out a little muffled.

“A little turned around? You've been gone for an hour.” Danny finally lets me go and I receive a kind of pissed off look from both her and Perry.

“Yeah, we were about to go back and leave you for dead.” LaF jokes, getting an even harder glare from Perry.

“Well, I'm fine. I found this stash of food while I was trying to find my way back. I'd say this is enough, wouldn't you say it's enough? How about we go back and get ready for the grounders?” panic starts to take over after I've calmed down and thought about what just happened.

We gather the food and start the trek back to the dropship.

Once we get there and put the food away we all start to get everything ready for when the grounders come: mines, guns, you name it; and this lasts the whole day, leaving some of us completely exhausted.

A while later a commotion by the dropship’s entrance draws us closer.

Murphy has locked himself inside with Jasper.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

Jus drein, jus daun.

Once Lexa uses those words I know any chance to stop this war is doomed.

I walk out of her tent and rush away from TonDC, stopping shortly to sniff the air and finding Lincoln's scent not too far away.

I shift and follow his scent, reaching him quickly and finding him talking to two skaikru kids. I stay in hiding for a moment before shifting back and walking out of the shadows, startling them all.

“It's okay, she's a friend, she's trustworthy.” I hear Lincoln reassure the others as I move closer.

“Scout girl's honour” I joke before turning to Lincoln. “This your skaikru girl?”

“What?!” Both the blonde and the shaggy haired boy look at me as if I've just grown another head.

“They're her friends, Anya captured them and I'm helping them escape.” Lincoln explains.

“Well, she's gonna love that.” I sigh. “Let's go, we better get these dimwits back to their camp before they get themselves killed.”

Once we see Lincoln's attempt at a distraction didn't work we all take off in a run, which doesn't really buy us much time considering I can smell, and hear, Anya getting closer as we stop to get into the tunnels.

I go in first, just in case, the skaikru kids follow closely and I hear Lincoln follow us after a too long pause.

Anya saw him.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

Danny, LaF and Perry come to stand by me as Bellamy is negotiating with Murphy an exchange. _Holy crap, he wants to exchange himself for Jasper._

The talk on the radio for a while and I guess Murphy agrees, cause soon after the door of the dropship is opening and Jasper comes tumbling out.

Bellamy walks in and the door closes again.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

Lincoln lights a torch once were deep enough Into the tunnels that we're sure we are not being followed, I have already stepped forward while they were standing back up when they stop. Lincoln is hurt.

“They got you? You should have moved faster, you could have moved faster.” I move closer, watching the skaikru kids help him.

The blonde must be a medic or know medicine for the way she moves around the arrow poking out of Lincoln's lower back. She looks for the arrowhead but it never came out so she'll have to push it through. _He'll be fine._

They work quickly and the arrow is out and the would burnt closed in no time and were back on our way.

 

\--

 

I hear, and smell, the reapers before we reach the intersection in the tunnels from which we see them, they're feasting on humans.

Lincoln gives his notebook to the shaggy haired boy and tells them where to go before letting them know we will be the distraction for the reapers.

I bid them both farewell with a nod and both Lincoln and I are rushing toward the reapers soon after, drawing them away from them.

_This should be fun._

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

While Bellamy is inside, Raven has been working on something to get them out of the dropship so we can have food and ammo if the grounders come.

Soon enough the door is opening and Jasper, Octavia and some others rush in but come out later without Murphy. _Did he escape?_

There's a(nother) commotion by the entrance to the camp and we're just getting ready to fight when someone says that it's Clarke and Finn.

“Holy crap, they're alive…” I murmur.

“Of course they are, Clarke is a survivor and Finn was with her.” LaF says, giving me a look.

The happiness is short lived, though, because Murphy not only escaped, he also shot Raven.

 

\--

 

We're told to pack a bag and get ready to leave while they take care of Raven.

I grab my, already packed, backpack and help LaF and Perry while Danny goes, surprisingly, to help Kirsch.

We're almost done when they take Raven out in a stretcher and we're all on our way to wherever we're going that's safer than the dropship.

_Is anywhere actually safe?_

Out of nowhere a circular blade gets lodged into a kid's head and suddenly we're all running back like a bunch of headless chickens.

The ones with guns rush to their posts and the rest of us grab spears or any other weapon we can find and wait for the inevitable, wait for the grounders.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

 

Lincoln and I draw the reapers away and I have some fun with a couple of them before we get separated and I follow Anya's scent.

I move from tree to tree, high enough for them to not see me, until I find them with one of the skaikru boys, a very bloody skaikru boy.

I hear the voice of one of them coming from a radio and how they've discovered that they're drawing their fire and suddenly a knife is thrust into the boy's thigh.

I wait for them to leave before I climb down from the tree and the boy cowers away as best as he can when he hears me.

“Don't worry, I won't be the one to kill you.” I look at his wound and take the knife out, knowing he won't die, before walking away.

“But you'll leave me here?!” He asks, his voice wavering with pain.

“That's just the way the world works, kiddo.” I throw over my shoulder before taking off in a run towards the skaikru camp and shifting when I'm out of sight.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

 

The grounders drew our fire and we've lost many bullets, too many to make a difference when they do come so the ones without guns are told to get inside the dropship so at least we're safe.

Just as we're getting in we see a ball of fire falling from the sky.

“Is that from the ark?” I ask out loud.

“That is the ark.” Clarke says. I turn to the voice and find her right beside me, with everyone panicking and trying to get into the dropship first I hadn't seen her.

Yells and war cries bring us back to reality and the last of us that were still outside rush in, I look for the others and see a group of redheads in the far left. I weave between people and reach them, huddling down with them.

“Hey guys, did you see the ark? It's falling down, someone could be alive there. My dad could be alive.” I speak hurriedly.

“The ark is falling?” they all ask at the same time but I don't have time to answer because suddenly war is unfolding right outside our door.

Gunshots and grenades can be heard from inside and the screams aren't giving us much hope when suddenly Clarke walks in and closes the door, right as a grounder is getting in.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

 

As I get to the trees closest to the skaikru camp I can see the kids getting inside the dropship and Anya and her warriors fighting the reapers. _Who the hell brought the reapers?_

I see them all stop and look up to the sky and furrow my eyebrows in confusion before looking up myself, only to see a giant ball of fire falling from the sky.

Only once I see Laura get inside the dropship as all hell is breaking loose I calm down and start thinking about doing something.

I see Anya get inside right as the door is closing and take this as my moment, I shift and jump off my tree perch, running towards a couple of kids who are fighting one of our warriors and doing it horribly and I recognize one of the kids Lincoln was helping.

I grumble and rush to them pushing the grounder off of one of them as I give him a hard enough blow to the head to leave him unconscious and pull both boys away from the camp with me. I have a feeling something is going to happen and I don't think they'd like to be there when it does.

Once we're far away enough that the hairs on the back of my neck stop standing on end I let go of them and one goes to punch me when the other, the one I helped, recognizes me and stops him. “Wait, I know her, she's a friend of Lincoln's.”

“She could be the queen of the grounders for all I care, the others-” before the boy can finish barking whatever words he was going to use a blast of fire comes so close to us I can feel the warmth in my face as they fall down to cover themselves.

_What the frilly hell?_

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

 

_Holy crap a grounder got in!_

One second the grounder is moving to attack us and the second she's on the floor, getting kicked by everyone close enough while the others yell at her.

Clarke is trying to get them to stop and telling Jasper to go ahead with the blast off but nothing happens except for everyone paying no attention to Clarke.

Finally she stops them, telling them that we're not grounders just as Jasper fixes whatever he needed to fix and suddenly we're all jostled off the floor. _We blasted off._

 

\--

 

After everyone calms down the door is opened again and we walk out to see the scorched remains of the warriors that were trying to get in.

We're all looking around when suddenly what looks like red smoke starts to surround us and I look at Perry and the others as I'm falling down, almost unconscious.

I hear someone say something, sounding like they were talking under water, from a great distance.

_Mountain men._

 

\--

 

When I wake up it's with a light headache caused by the too white walls, floor and ceiling surrounding me.

I'm on a bed and as I sit up I feel something poking into my wrist, it's an IV. I carefully take it out and press my thumb into my skin until I'm sure the wound is not gonna bleed and move to step off the bed.

I walk towards the door and look outside from the small circular window in it, seeing LaF in the room right in front of mine.

_Where in the name of Hogwarts are we?_

I look around the wall of LaFontaine's room and see a sign on the wall, as far away as I can see. We're in a quarantine ward.

We're in Mount Weather.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Laura's POV. 

After what feels like days but it's probably only a few hours, a few of us, the ones who weren't injured at all, are let out of our rooms and brought somewhere else where they give us clothes do we can get changed in a separate area of the room.

As the last of the group are finishing up an alarm sounds and we hear people running outside, no one tells us anything but a guard is placed outside and we're told to hurry it up.

Later, after we have a small meal in this room were brought to a large mess hall and a girl with a large pile of binders comes tell us all about Mount Weather.

_ Or you know, all they want us to know. _

We're being briefed on the map when Monty calls for Clarke and runs off to hug the girl in question.

I look over to LaF, Danny and Perry and grin at them before we all go greet Clarke and Keenan, the girl who was telling us about this place, gives her a binder.

Clarke gets a look that lets me know I'm not the only one who thinks this is too good to be true.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV. 

When I come to after the fire blast everything is too quiet for my liking and the stench of scorched humans and plants is the only thing I can smell. I stand and dust myself looking around for the skaikru boys but I can't find them, which at the very least tells me they're alive.

I rush at vampiric top speed and reach TonDC only to be captured in a bet the second I step into the village.

“What is this?!” I growl out when Indra approaches me.

“That's exactly what I'd like to know.” she speaks calmly, in Trigedasleng, as others surround the space underneath me and someone else lowers me to the ground.

I let them tie me up and push me towards Lexa's tent with only mild complaining and start talking the second I step in.

“Lexa, what the hell? Why am I being treated like the enemy?”

“You might as well be it.” Indra mutters from behind me.

“Anya is missing and most of her warriors are dead.” Lexa explains. “The ones that still live to tell the tale swear they saw her get into the skaikru’s dropship right before the flames killed the rest.”

I give her a look and turn my head to look at Indra, who is still murdering me with her eyes.

“What do you want me to say? I was there but I am not Anya's keeper. I was doing my own thing when the blast happened.”

“Your own thing means fraternizing with the enemy. I've heard how much Lincoln and you like the skaikru.” Indra sneers at me.

“Enough!” Lexa says and everyone falls silent. “Leave, all of you, I'd like to speak with Carmilla. Alone.” She gives Indra a look and the other warriors leave before she does with a huff.

“Can I get out of these ropes of would you like me to stay hogtied while we speak?” I raise an eyebrow.

“As if I could stop you if you wanted to get loose.” Lexa scoffs.

“I respect you enough to stay like this if you want me to.” I mumble, looking anywhere but at her.

“That will be unnecessary.” I stand and break the ropes keeping my wrists tied. “Now, tell me what happened.”

“I got to the skaikru camp when they were all already fighting, I looked for Laura but she wasn't outside so I went to fight.” I explain, vaguely.

“One of the warriors says he saw you knock one of our own out to protect two skaikru kids, is that true?” I sigh, looking down.

 

“Yes. It happened right before the blast. He was going to kill them and I knew them.” 

“So you're making friends with them, now?” she asks, clearly not expecting an answer. “It's not a bad thing that you and Lincoln enjoy their company and want to help them, Carmilla. What is a bad thing is that you have harmed and killed my warriors.”

“I haven't killed any of your warriors.”

“You could have very well helped them when they were trying to get away from the flames.”

“I got knocked out by the blast, I woke up hours later and no one was around.” I tell her and she looks me in the eyes, looking for any possibility that what I'm saying is a lie. When she finds none she nods.

“You better leave, Indra is not going to be very happy with you, guilty or not.” she dismisses me with a wave of the hand and I walk out of her tent and fast as humanly possible.

 

~

 

Laura's POV. 

I'm watching Jasper and Monty playfully fight over a piece of cake when Clarke gets to the table and sits by Jasper after telling them to act happy to see her, which we actually are anyway.

She opens her binder and shows it to us, saying something about them giving us an incomplete map of the facilities, a map with no exits, and the boys pretty much treat her like she's a paranoid.

When Jasper goes to get more cake I take his place, sitting right next to Clarke and looking around before whispering to her.

“You know, I think this place is just too good to be true, too. Like a utopian universe.”

Right as I'm speaking I can see her eyes light up at someone giving her ideas and thoughts validation. She smiles and nods before standing. “We should talk later, when we're under less surveillance.” I nod once and go back to eating my chocolate cake, I may not trust these people much but their food is too delicious not to eat it.

As I'm looking over my shoulder to check if there's more cake or pie when I'm still only halfway through my current slice, I see Clarke talking with Jasper and one of the girls from the mountain and then rushing off. I think she may have stolen something.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV. 

As I'm walking out of the village I see Lincoln talking hurriedly with Nyko and I step over to them.

“What are you doing here? You're gonna get yourself killed.” I hiss at him the second I reach them.

“Octavia was poisoned by an arrow, I need the antidote.” he speaks gruffly, looking over his shoulder nervously.

Just as he's turning back to me I see Indra step out of her tent and look right at us.

“They've seen you.” I warn him and he nods.

“Please, help Nyko take care of her.”

“I'll look for her, wait for Nyko wherever she is.” I nod before taking off in a run with my vampire speed to no one can catch me.

Once I'm far enough that they won't see me I stop and sniff the air for the skaikru girl's scent, finding it soon enough and rushing towards it.

When I reach her, she's unconscious but very much alive so I just take a seat next to her and wait for Nyko to come with the medicine.

 

~

 

Laura's POV. 

Clarke comes to the common room and gets to her bunk, which is right next to mine.

“I saw you, you know?” she turns to me, startled. “stealing whatever it was you stole earlier. Did you get caught?”

She nods silently.

“You know, if you want help figuring this place out you can count me in.” she smiles, climbing onto her bed with her binder and some art supplies someone must have left for her.

_ We need to get out of here… _


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys might have seen the change in the chapters, from unknown to 30, I've decided I'm gonna finish this fix with the end of season two of The 100, after the whole mountain deal. 
> 
> From now on there'll be more significant changes in the plot. I'll still follow what happens in the show but I'll change and add different things depending on the chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it and please, please, leave comments to let me know what you think.

Laura's POV.

It's the next morning and I'm barely awake when Maya comes into the common room with Miller, who had to stay longer in medical.

I look up to Clarke's bunk and see that she's still working on her binder while she speaks with Jasper, drawing over the map of Mount Weather.

Just as everyone is getting ready to go to breakfast an alarm sounds and Maya starts to rush out before Clarke steps right in front of her and asks her what that's all about. Turns out someone got wounded outside and needs medical attention.

Clarke gives me a look before running after her, Jasper following closely.

  


~

  


Carmilla's POV.

When Nyko gets to where the skaikru girl and I are he starts working on the antidote right away.

“Look, I know what you're thinking, but Lincoln is our friend and this girl has proven to be special-”

“Don't give me that crap, Carmilla, I know about you special girl too.” he cuts me off.

“So what? Are you gonna do something about either of them?” I cross my arms over my chest defiantly.

“Neither of you have given me reason to. I know and trust both of you but you should be careful.” he warns me.

The girl, Octavia lets out a soft groan and moves so she's lying on her side.

“I'm gonna leave you with her, I have things to do. Don't leave her alone until you're sure she'll be fine.”

Nyko nods and I shift right as Octavia appears to be coming to, I leave right as Nyko moves closer to her and makes her drink the antidote.

_I'll come back later._

  


~

  


Laura's POV.

Clarke comes back alone and sits next to me on my bed, letting out a dejected sigh.

“I saw a soldier with a gunshot wound. Another one had radiation burns, that's normal, that's not what worries me.” she turns to look at me. “We've fought grounders, they don't use guns, we know they don't.”

“So someone shot him? One of their own? Or maybe one of our own.”

She looks around, realizing were completely alone, and she stands back up, I do the same quickly.

“I was waiting for you, I was hoping you'd tell me what you saw. We should go before anyone comes looking for us.” I explain and she nods.

“I'm gonna talk to the president. See what he has to say about it.”

We head to the mess hall and then our separate ways. I take a seat right next to LaF and they give me a strange look.

“What have you been doing being all secretive with Clarke, frosh? Are you two together now or something?” they joke.

“What?!” I squeal before shaking my head. “God no. Clarke is just my friend. We've just been talking more lately, actually getting to know each other.” I look around for a distraction and see more of that delicious chocolate cake from yesterday. “Oooh, chocolate cake! Do you want some? I'm gonna get some. Be right back!”

  


~

  


Carmilla's POV.

Just as I'm getting back to where Nyko and Octavia are I hear a commotion that makes me move faster to get there.

I'm hiding behind a tree when I see the girl knock Nyko out with a rock, tie him up and take his sword before waiting for him to come to.

I decide to watch what she does and follow her when she pulls Nyko up and towards the entrance of the village.

Once she gets close enough Indra comes out and the skaikru girl demands they give her Lincoln. She asks for it to be Indra who delivers him to her.

_The girl has courage, I'll give her that._

Once she's done she retreats, keeping Nyko on her front to protect herself.

I follow her back to the Lincoln Memorial and step out of my hiding spot after thinking it over for over an hour.

She holds the blade closer to Nyko’s neck when she sees me and I hold my hands up in mock surrender.

“I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a friend of Lincoln's.” I explain, my hands still up.

“Like him?” She forcibly pulls Nyko closer. “Good help he was.”

“Well, he gave you the antidote, didn't he?” I lower my hands slowly, keeping them visible at all times.

“But he didn't do anything else. I asked him to help me save Lincoln and he said no.”

“Look, had he gone with you to help Lincoln they would have killed the three of you. You, because you're one of the people who killed three hundred of ours. And them because they became traitors the second they helped you.” I step closer,carefully and take a seat on a rock.

“Well, who's to say you're not here to kill us both?” she asks, still holding onto Nyko.

“Cutie, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead.” I give her a bored look before checking my nails and cleaning the dirt from under them.

“Then why are you here?”

“Lincoln asked me to check up on you while Nyko got here, I did so and left right after he gave you the antidote, decided to come back and see how you were doing.” I tell her with a shrug. “I care about him.”

“What do you mean you care about him?” she gives me a warning look. _Huh, she's jealous._

“Don't worry, creampuff, he's not my type. Plus I've known him since he was born, that would be weird.”

“But you look younger than him…” she trails off, confused.

“Looks aren't always right.” I smirk. “Now, how are you feeling, did the antidote work well?”

“Of course it did, I made it, I know how to make antidotes, Carmilla.” Nyko protests and I snicker.

“I'm not saying you don't know, I'm wondering if the kid is ready to get out of here when Indra gets here with Lincoln. I can hear them coming.”

“They're here?!” Octavia perks up, standing and pulling Nyko up with her.

“Not yet, kid. They'll be here soon enough, though.” I stand up and dust off before looking at the girl. “Well, it was a pleasure but I'm gonna have to leave you here. You'll be fine as long as you don't piss Indra off. More than you already have, that is. Goodbye Octavia.” I nod at her and Nyko before lazily walking away.

  


~

  


Laura's POV.

That night we're sitting on the mess hall after dinner and Clarke is reading the map as she tells me what happened after she talked to President Wallace.

“They took me to a room and then brought the body. The wound looked like an arrow wound this time.” she lets out an exasperated sigh. “they even showed me the arrowhead.”

“Are you saying they doctored it to look that way?” I ask in a whisper.

“I don't know… I'm not sure about what I saw anymore. But that other guard, the one with the burns, I asked to see him, to speak with him and they told me only patients are allowed in medical. I know they're hiding something.” she makes a ball out of the map and throws it away and suddenly she gets this look, like she's seen a ghost.

“What is it?” I ask turning around to see what she's looking at right as a guard walks by us.

“That's him! That's the guard with the burns. How has he improved so quickly?” she stands and goes to follow him.

“Clarke, where are you going?!” I run after her and we reach a corner, which she turns and I poke my head around to see what she's doing.

The guard walks into a door, luckily without seeing us and Clarke turns to me.

“We have to get into medical. Come with me if you really want to figure out what's happening here.” she takes off in a run and I have a little trouble keeping up until she stops right by the common room.

We walk in right as the last two kids are stepping out and she turns to me once more.

“I'm gonna rip my stitches out, you should go to the mess hall, maybe trip and fall, scratch your arm on something.” she tells me before walking over to her bunk and taking off her bandage.

I take off in a run and go into the mess hall, still running, which causes me to bump into Kirsch and fall back onto a table, throwing off a plate and fork that were on it and scraping the back of my arm with the fork as I fall on top of it.

“Ow, ow, ow!” I wail as I hold my arm to my chest.

“Little nerd hottie! I'm so sorry, are you okay?” Kirsch turns around and quickly helps me up right as a girl from the mountain walks over to us.

“Are you okay? I saw what happened, are you hurt? Let me see.” she carefully moves my hand from over my wounded arm and sees the blood and the wound. “I'm gonna take you to medical to have that looked over, okay? Come with me.” the girl helps me cover my arm with a clean napkin and we walk over to medical where she leaves me after letting the doctor know what's going on.

I see Clarke already there when I've been taken care of, the doctor tells me I should spend the night in medical because they had to give me a couple of stitches and leaves quietly right after.

Clarke turns to me and gets off her bed telling me to follow her with a hand wave. She walks over to the sleeping guard and shakes him, not managing to wake him up.

“We gotta get out of here. Help me find a way out.” she says as she tries and fails to pry a door open.

I look around and see a large vent on the other wall and I decide to point it out.

“What about the vents? They look large enough.” she turns to me and looks up to the vent, nodding.

Once we've opened it she helps me up and I get in, getting out on the other side and waiting for her. When she's with me I help her out and finally look up, only to see people hanging from the ceiling by their ankles while connected to a machine that's draining their blood. I see Clarke turn around from the corner of my eye and there's a sound like a pained moan that makes me turn around too.

There, in front of us are what look like dozens, or maybe more, of grounders in cages.

Clarke walks over to the cages and kneels by one, apparently recognizing whoever is inside. “Anya?”


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Carmilla's POV.

I get back to the area around Mount Weather’s artificial waterfall and resume my search for a way in or out. Not knowing how it looks inside makes me unable to poof there because I very well could rematerialise inside a wall.

I pace around for a while before sighing and sitting on the other side of the river that's right underneath it, looking up at the mountain until I get tired and run off into the forest.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

Clarke stands up and looks for something, stepping over to a wall and ripping off the piping protecting a cable before moving back to the cage where Anya, whoever she is, is in.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” I as her as she tries to break the lock keeping the cage closed.

“Getting her out. I know her, she's the first grounder I spoke to.” she finally breaks the lock and opens the cage, and she's helping the grounder out when we hear a door open and we all rush back into the cage, which Clarke closes back up.

We wait, keeping as silent as possible until the other caged grounders scare the doctor away and out of the room to get back out of the cage.

“Help me open that door” Clarke signals towards a big, heavy looking, black door while she helps Anya walk to it.

We open the door and walk into the room on the other side. Right as we walk in a mechanical steel wall shields over the door leaving us trapped and an alarm starts sounding.

“What is that?” Anya asks, and we don't have an opportunity to answer her before the trap door right under us opens up and we fall through it and down a chute into something soft. I look around and see bodies all around me.

I jump out as quick as I can and wait for the others to follow after I put on some boots that are surprisingly my size while Clarke and Anya look around and Clarke looks around for clothes with me.

A moment after we start hearing voices and we look at each other, Clarke alerts us that they're not just anyone, they're reapers. After a failed attempt at going to fight them from Anya we push her into an empty wagon and climb in right after.

_I hope this is a good idea._

 

_~_

 

Carmilla's POV.

I'm wandering aimlessly through the forest when suddenly I hear voices that sound familiar, Indra and her warriors are nearby, so I walk slower, silently, trying to avoid being heard by them.

When the voice stops, so do I, thinking myself caught, but then I hear another voice, louder. Octavia is here, too. The idiot is going to get herself killed.

When I hear Indra give the order to kill her I take off in a run with vampire speed, reaching her soon and covering her mouth as I bring her behind a large enough tree.

Once the warriors run past us I turn her around and let her see it's me, not before getting a punch to the face.

“It's me, you complete idiot!” I whisper scream at her before letting go completely.

“What are you doing here? I thought you left.” she looks over my shoulder.

“I was around, heard you getting in trouble. You need to stop being so reckless.”

“I want to find Lincoln, the reapers took him and Nyko.” she explains.

“Shit… Fine. Look, I'm sorry but I can't help you find him right now, I'm trying to find a way into Mount Weather. Laura is there and so are a lot of warriors from my clan.”

“Laura? Laura Hollis, from my people?” she gives me a disbelieving look.

“Yes. I met her not long after you crashed into earth. Saved her life a few times, too.”

“Oh my god, so Lincoln's not the only one, so it's okay for him to be with me.” she exclaims happily.

“Hold it there, cutie. I'm not with Laura.”

“Right, because that's how you always look when you mention someone. Look, I may not have known you for long but I know this, you're into her.” she gives me an amused smile.

“Don't make me kill you after saving you so many times. Now go, if you want to save Lincoln so much Indra and the others might not kill you themselves.”

I leave her there and walk, slowly, back to the river. Something, a hunch, or maybe instinct, tells me something will happen here.

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

After getting away from the reapers we get dressed and Clarke explains to Anya what the Mount Weather people were doing to the grounders.

“You go your way, I go mine.” _Wait, what?_

I stay silent as Clarke tries to get Anya to come with us but she's not falling for it and the moment we turn around she disappears.

“Guess we'll have to find a way out ourselves.” I tell Clarke with a sorry smile.

She nods and signals for me to follow her with her head.

We've been running for a few minutes when we run straight into a bunch of reapers that surround us quickly.

“Please no, don't eat us.” I exclaim as Clarke and I press our backs against a wall of the tunnel.

Suddenly, a weird noise starts to sound and the reapers cover their heads and retreat as three guards from the mountain come closer.

“You're coming with us.”

_Oh, crap…_

 

\--

 

They're taking us back into Mount Weather and we reach a door when suddenly Anya jumps one of the guards and Clarke takes the other’s mask off.

After we leave them unable to follow us Anya tells us to follow her, she's found a way out.

We run after her and reach the end of a tunnel that leads to the outside and stop at the edge. _The only way out is down a waterfall._

“There has to be another way!” I hear Clarke as I look down.

“There isn't!” Anya answers right before some guards turn the corner and she jumps.

I look at Clarke as she drops her weapon as the guards are telling her and steps over to them.

“Clarke, what are you-” I fail to finish my question because she turns around and takes a run start before pushing me over the edge with her.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

I start hearing voices from far away and I turn every single way trying to see where they're coming from before I stop and think. _Up._

I look up and see Anya and a blonde girl, Clarke? Soon enough Anya jumps down the waterfall and into the depths of the river but Clarke seems to step out of sight and into the tunnel and another girl look over the edge. _Is_ _that Laura?!_

Moments later Clarke comes back and pushes Laura off the edge and they both fall down onto the river.

I rush over to where they've landed as quickly as my vampiric speed allows in the water and get them both out, leaving Clarke in the shore and taking Laura away with me to wait for her to come to.

Soon enough she's coughing up water and groaning as she sits up.

“Hey, cupcake, nice of you to join the land of the waking.” I joke as I pat her back.

“Carm!” she rushes to stand and jumps into my arms, hugging me tightly.

“I'm glad to see you, too, cutie. I was starting to get bored without you talking my ears off.” I wrap my arms around her, very softly, unsure if I should do it.

“How did you know where I was? Where are the others, are they okay? Oh my god, we have to get our people out of-” I press a finger against her lips to stop her from speaking anymore and smile.

“I don't want to bore you with stories about scouts and scent tracking, but I knew. Clarke and Anya are both fine, I left them back by the river but they're out of the water. And yes, we have to get them out.” I retract my finger and she takes a deep breath.

“Oh my god, I have to get back to my camp, my people have to be looking for us, my dad might be alive.” Laura exclaims, standing away from me and dusting herself off before walking off in a random direction.

I shake my head with a smile before following her.

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this whole fix from my phone and I've seen that the spacing was completely fucked up in the last couple of chapters.
> 
> I've edited those to fix it, no other changes have been done so there's no need for you guys to re-read them.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a little comment if you'd like.

Laura's POV.

After Carmilla redirects my steps so that we are now walking in the direction of the dropship we start our trek and talk all the way through.

“So, tell me, what did I miss while I was in Mount Weather?” I ask after a short period of silence.

“Oh, you know. Hundreds of my clan’s warriors died, I helped your friend Octavia because Lincoln asked me to, and because I didn't really have anyone better to save.” she shrugs at that last part, smirking smugly.

“That was nice of you.” I smile, looking down so I don't trip on any roots or rocks.

“Wasn't it? She was lucky she's Lincoln's girl. She tried to use that against me, you know?” she clears her throat before speaking again, this time imitating Octavia's voice. “‘You have the same thing me and Lincoln do, you know how it feels.’ boo hoo, help me, help me. I practically did it so she'd shut up.”

I stop in my tracks. “And what is it that they have that you have too?” I turn to her with my eyebrows raised.

“Apparently a disgusting relationship.” she chuckles. “Octavia gave me a little jealous speech when I told her I care about Lincoln.”

“Oh. Huh, funny.” I furrow my eyebrows at my sad tone and start walking again.

“You know? It was exceptionally boring without you around these past few days. I guess I've gotten used to having to save your silly little neck every single day since we met.” she jokes again, following after me.

We keep silent for the rest of the way until we finally reach the dropship.

“Holy hufflepuff…” I mutter looking around at the destruction we created.

“Yeah, I was here when it happened and let me tell you-”

“You were here?!” I step closer to her and swat at her with my hand. “You stupid vampire, you could have gotten killed. Look at this!” I kick the black dust under my boots. “This could be you and I wouldn't have the slightest idea about it.” she grabs my hands to stop me and I fall forward into her, crying hysterically out of nowhere.

“Shhhh, cupcake, just let it out. It's okay.” she wraps her arms around me, her touch soft, soothing.

“How is it okay when you could have died and I wouldn't have known?” I keep crying and nuzzle into her, holding fistfuls of the back of her jacket.

“Laura, where is this coming from? nothing happened, I felt the danger right before it happened and I dragged two of your skaikru friends away from the blast right on time.” Carmilla sounds a little worried about my mental health so I let go of her jacket and push myself away from her, walking into the dropship as I wipe my tears.

  


~

  


Carmilla's POV.

_What the frilly hell just happened?_

_I mean does she really care that much about me that the mere thought of me having been killed in the blast turned her into a hysterical crying mess?_

I walk into the dropship after her and look around when I don't see her at first glance.

“Laura?” I can hear her heartbeat but I can't see her and it confuses me.

“I'm on the second level, the way up is right ahead.” I look in the direction she tells me and that's when I see it, a ladder.

I climb it and sit on the edge of the entrance to the upper floor. “Cosy.”

Laura jumps when she turns around and sees me and I let out a soft, silent chuckle.

“No need to be all jumpy. It's just me, cupcake.” I smirk. “Then again I can be pretty terrifying, when I want to.”

“You don't scare me.” she huffs out, turning her back to me.

“Because I don't want to.” I turn serious and fully climb onto the floor, stepping closer to her.

She's running her hands over the few trinkets that were left here after they were taken by the mountain men and turns to me.

“We can go now, there's no one here and nothing to tell us where to go.” she pouts, kicking a water canteen that apparently offended her before heading over to the ladder and climbing down it.

I take one last look around the place before heading over to the ladder and letting myself drop down to the lower level.

“Come on, show off. We gotta leave now if we want to find something before it gets dark.” She speaks over her shoulder as she walks out of the dropship.

  


~

  


Laura's POV.

After my, rather embarrassing, breakdown I seem to calm down considerably and even my mood improves.

Carm and I poke fun at each other and we decide to just keep walking until she hears or smells any of the other arkers.

I got a little embarrassed by my breakdown earlier, because I didn't even know I cared that much about Carmilla, so I have been avoiding the topic the whole way. Not that Carm had brought it up or anything. It's just that my brain can't seem to stop making me think about it whenever I look at her.

She's given me several funny looks after catching me blatantly staring at her but she hasn't made any comments about it so I choose to leave it at that, too.

For a short part of our trek Carmilla carries me on her back and only complains about how heavy I am once, jokingly.

Soon enough it gets dark and Carmilla's head perks up as she sets me down on the ground.

“I can hear voices and several heartbeats. I think we're close to your people's camp.” she says walking faster without changing directions.

  


~

  


Carmilla's POV.

Right as we're getting close enough that I can smell the people I hear two voices I recognize, Clarke and Anya.

I change our course slightly so we're walking towards them instead of directly towards the camp and that's when I start to feel it. Something is going to happen, something dangerous.

I can hear fireguns being handled and before I know it I'm shifting midrun and leaping in the direction of where Anya and Clarke are, right as my paws are leaving the ground I shift again and hear a gun go off, the bullet hitting my side instead of Anya's chest.

I fall to the ground right as Laura, Clarke and Anya are running to surround me.

“you know? I'm starting to get tired of this heroic vampire crap.” I chuckle right before falling unconscious.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Laura's POV.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_

Clarke, Anya and I are checking Carmilla for the bullet’s entry and exit wound when suddenly we're surrounded by guards and they're all grabbing us and pulling us over to the camp.

Clarke and Anya can barely stand on their feet and Carmilla is unconscious so I don't fight against the grip on my arms.

Right as we're crossing the gate of the camp Abby Griffin recognizes her daughter, Clarke, and me and orders for all of us to be sent to medical and for Carmilla and Anya to be restrained.

“Have you seen them? They're not gonna hurt anyone.” I protest.

“They're prisoners. I will take care of their injuries and the moment they're stable they're going into cells.” Abby tells me as we're in the medical tent.

“They're our friends.” Clarke groans as Abby starts to clean up her wounds.

“We'll talk to them once we're done here. You need rest.” Abby looks over at the nurses working on Anya and Carmilla. “I don't know if the one with the gunshot wound will make it through the night.”

“No!” I jump off the cot I was sat on. “Please, do everything you can. She's my- she's- I care about her.”

Abby gives Clarke a wary look before walking over to me. “Laura, we're doing our best, but we don't have many supplies to work with and if she dies they will be wasted for nothing.”

“She's not going to die. I don't think.”

“How do you know that?” Abby gives me a confused look.

Right as I'm going to answer the nurses working on Carmilla jump back alarmed. 

“What is going on, over there?” Abby asks them, they wave for her to go and she steps over, looking at Carmilla's bare stomach. “She's already healing…” she mutters in surprise.

I look over at Clarke and see she's fallen asleep and, by the time I turn back Abby is back by my side.

“Look, you're fine and so will she, but you have to go. I'll-” she looks towards Carm over her shoulder. “I'll call for you when she wakes up.

I nod and smile. “Thank you.”

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

When I wake up it is to a slight discomfort in my side and restrained wrists and ankles. I lift my head and look around, hearing soft voices from the other side of the room.

“Uh, hi?” I call out, confused.

A blonde woman turns my way and behind her I see Clarke, on a cot and looking better than the last time I saw her.

“Hello, I'm Abby Griffin, I'm a healer here.” the woman moves closer but keeps a cautionary distance.

“Carmilla. Karnstein. Why am I restrained?” I ask, moving my hands as much as the bonds will allow.

“You're a prisoner here.” she explains, as if it were the most obvious thing.

“I have done nothing to your people. In fact, I have helped you more than some of your own.”

“That doesn't change the fact that you're a grounder.”

“Mom, just let her go, those are unnecessary. And pretty useless with her.” Clarke sits up on her cot with some difficulty.

“Clarke, you shouldn't be moving around, ten hours is barely enough rest. You need to take it easy, you're safe now.” Abby looks back at me after taking a step closer to her daughter. “And I'll decide when and if I let her out of the restrains.”

“Look, I don't want any trouble with your people but I don't like being tied down. I wouldn't want to break these, you'll probably need them for some other time, but I will if you don't get them off.” I state calmly looking right into the oldest Griffin’s eyes.

Abby looks at Clarke and then at me a couple of times, unsure of what to do.

“Mom, seriously, let her go. She's a friend, not the enemy.” Clarke says, standing up off the bed and walking closer.

“Okay, fine… Don't make me regret this.” Abby moves to my feet and unties them, Clarke doing the same with my wrists.

“Thanks doc.” I sit up and stretch, letting out a soft groan at the light soreness in my side.

“How did you heal so quickly?” Abby asks me bluntly. “Is it a grounder thing?” 

I shake my head with a chuckle. “It's more of a vampire thing.”

“Vampire?” she stares in disbelief.

“Yes, we exist. There are a few of us all around the world. Not as many, not as before the nuclear apocalypse.”

“So why did you ask to be let go, then? If you could have broken out?” Abby asks, stepping in front of Clarke.

“Because I was brought up as a lady, not a savage.”

A moment of silence passes on which I look over at Anya, who is still asleep. I keep looking around but don't find Laura.

“Where's Laura?” this seems to make Abby's brain jump-start because she perks up slightly.

“Right, Laura, I had promised to call for her when you woke up.” the doctor steps over to the entrance and pokes her head out, telling someone something and before I know it Laura barrels in and stands there for a moment before running right into my arms.

“Carm! You're okay. You scared me, you stupid vampire!” she mumbles into my neck and I let out a soft chuckle as I hold her close.

“Can't get rid of me that easily, cupcake” 

“So, you're a giant black cat, huh?” she takes a step back but keeps our hands connected.

I nod once.

“So, that was you all those times? Saving me and helping me.”

I nod again.

Next thing I know she's pulling me closer by my hands and letting go to cup my cheek and the back of my neck, pulling me in the last bit until our lips are touching. I'm so shocked that I keep my eyes open and don't kiss back.

She pulls back with a confused look. I take a deep breath.

“Well, creampuff, if all I had to do for you to kiss me was get shot I would have done so earlier.” I joke and she pulls me in for another kiss, which I do reciprocate this time.

Someone clears their throat loudly and we're pulled right out of our moment. We look over at the Griffin's who are both looking at us with their eyebrows raised. Clarke is also grinning.

“What? For a moment I thought she was going to die.” Laura whines, blushing lightly.

“Didn't you say, and I quote, that she wasn't going to die?” Clarke says, clearly poking fun at Laura.

I chuckle and walk over to Anya. “Will she be okay?”

Abby nods. “She is just exhausted, like Clarke was. Plus she needs a lot of fluids.”

“Understandable after what Mount Weather has done to her. Which they're still doing to a lot of my people.”

“Mount Weather? You were all in mount weather?” Abby asks, looking at her daughter and Laura.

“We were. Carm was outside, waiting. Looking for ways in.” Laura answers.

“They use the gounders’ blood to heal themselves.” Clarke explains without going into great detail. “We need to go back there, we need to get them all out.”

“Absolutely not, you need more rest” Abby says with a shake of her head.

“What I need is to save my friends.” Clarke moves to grab some clothes and Laura takes my hand and pulls me out of medical.

“Cutie, where are we going?” I ask as I let her lead.

“To find out who's here.”

 

~

 

Laura's POV.

Right as we're walking out of the tent we see Raven, sitting right by the entrance.

“Hey, good to see you, Hollis.” she doesn't stand but her smile is genuine.

Then I look down at her brazed leg. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, it was this or dying so…” she shrugs.

Just then Clarke and Abby walk out of the tent and Clarke is saying hi to Raven when the guards open the gate, letting in a small group. _Wait, are those Bellamy and Octavia?_

Suddenly Clarke takes off in a run and I look at Carm before following after her at a swift pace.

“Hey guys! It's great to see you.” I hug Octavia as Clarke is hugging Bellamy.

“Carmilla. What are you doing here?” Octavia asks as I move back beside Carm.

“Got kind of captured. Glad to see you're still alive.” Carm smirks.

Raven reaches us right as we're talking about the rest of us. Apparently Finn is still looking for Clarke.

 

\--

 

Carm and I get to a hidden area of the fence with Raven, Clarke and Bellamy, with pack's and guns, ready to head out on our retrieval mission.

Right as Bellamy is asking Clarke about Octavia she appears and demands to be let in on our group.

Luckily, Raven has the electrified fence handled and we're out of camp in no time.

 

~

 

Carmilla's POV.

Hours later, when it gets dark we stop and make a fire someone that they can rest for a while, the boy, Bellamy, and I stay awake and keep watch. Laura's lying with her head on my lap and Clarke and Octavia are on the other sides of the fire.

I'm absentmindedly running my fingers through Laura's hair when Clarke wakes up and sits up with a soft groan. She and Bellamy talk for a while but I mostly ignore them, playing with Laura's hair and thinking about giving her braids. _I'm getting too used to this sentimental crap, I'm even starting to like it._

When Octavia wakes up we're back on our way to TonDC.

 

\--

 

It's light out when we get to the Lincoln memorial, soon enough we'll be to the village and back and Laura and I will be able to talk about everything that's happened.

We keep walking and, suddenly, we start to hear gunshots. With my heightened senses I can get the screams of panic and someone, a boy, calling out Finn's name.

By the time we get to the village I can smell the blood of my people, spilt on the ground under more than a dozen corpses.

Octavia starts to run over to Nyko who's knelt down holding someone, no, not someone, Artigas. I get there faster and slide down next to Nyko, looking down at the young boy's dead body. The silence inside his chest pains me more than Nyko's broken look and I stand up by the time Octavia gets to us.

“What have you done?” I growl at Finn from my spot, not moving. Knowing that if I do, I'll kill him with my bare hands. And that's not what he deserves.


End file.
